English Rose
by KimberlySan
Summary: Davy Jones stopped in his tracks. Before him lay a lady, no older then eighteen, curled in a ball in her soaked lavender dress and crying into her fists. Updated 62007. New Chapter Ending.
1. Chapter 1

English Rose

By: Kimmy-Sama

The overcast night made for a hard sea to navigate upon, it was harsh and cold. A hurricane had been there not two hours before the Flying Dutchman resurfaced to the wind and vicious rain that seemed to cut at your skin as it fell. As the sails were tossed and beaten by the hands of the wind, Davy Jones emerged from his Captain's quarters to start the orders for all to hear. It was only because the Captain felt that a shipwreck was not far off that he even considered coming to the top of the sea during such a storm; it was the only reason he liked storms.

The ship rocked hard from side to side, the crew trying their best not to be flung off the ship. Davy walked with ease towards the stern, heading up the ladder to find the helmsman. This man being none other then Bill Turner, who looked weary and tired from holding the wheel.

"Captain, which way?" He shouted over the oncoming thunder.

"We need to be windward, Mr. Turner. Head that direction and we will be upon the wreck in less then a hour." Davy spun as Bill Turner turned the wheel as hard as he could towards the direction the Captain gave him.

Davy walked to the railing facing the deck, and held on as the ship was rocked with another wave.

An hour later...

The clouds were vanishing into the horizon and the Flying Dutchman came upon a ship, a vessel much smaller then their own, on the starboard side. Quickly an anchor fell into the water and the crew boarded to find any survivors. Davy was just walking out of his cabin once again, pipe in hand, when a member of his crew came up to him.

"Sir, we can't find any souls left. We were late this time."

Davy shook his head as he looked off to the main mast of the wrecked ship. "Aye then. I shall at least look around."

In a second the Captain was there, walking around the deck of the sinking ship. His peg leg made a louder thump then usual, the ground beneath him starting to give way. His crew was about and around, looking for anything to scrap and take onto their ship. Davy was more concerned that the cabin below the rear of the ship was unopened and un touched.

He made his way towards it, putting his pipe to his mouth to enjoy the fresh tobacco inside. He opened the door of the cabin with a force that caused the door to slam on the wall behind it, and the Captain almost jumped as he heard a scream. Not loud, not long, but audible enough for Davy to realize that there was someone inside here.

A smirk came across his face as he limped inside, looking about the water soaked room. He could tell the people who owned this ship were wealthy with its silk chairs and gold candle holders. He looked around until he turned towards the bed, tossed to the corner of the room blocking the corner. He stepped towards it and heard the familiar gasp of horror as he got closer.

He placed his hand upon the mattress and tossed it back, to reveal the person underneath. "You shouldn't hide! Its not-"

Davy Jones stopped in his tracks. Before him lay a lady, no older then eighteen, curled in a ball in her soaked lavender dress and crying into her fists. Her hair, grew to the middle of her back in waves that matched the sea. It was dark in the room, but Davy could tell it was the color most associated with land. He stood still for several moments, until he took the pipe from his mouth and dumped it in the rising water. The girl didn't move, except to shutter from the cold and shock of a shipwreck.

Davy was about to speak until someone behind him did so for him.

"Hey! Look in here! The Captain's found someone!"

Davy watched the girl as a few crew members came in and started talking excitedly about how there was still a soul left. One came over and grabbed her arm, forcing her up to everyone's eye level. "Look! It's a sheila!"

Most laughed and sneered, others indeed had perverted thoughts in their words. As the one who held her grabbed her dress, she screamed and tried to kick him hard, with no avail. "Well now, ain't she the little devil? What shall we do boys?" He reached for the front of her dress.

"Stop!" Davy stepped forward, and grabbed the crewman's arm. "Ye shall not touch her!"

Everyone stopped in their words, looking at the Captain in surprise. The water was coming up fast now, Davy could feel it above his knees. "I'll take her and do as**_ I _**want with her."

The crew started sniveling and laughing at this. The girl, not crying anymore and looking towards Davy with a new look of anger, kicked again as Davy gripped her with his hand. "Now off the ship! We got what we needed!"

Within minutes everyone was back on the Flying Dutchman, the girl attached to Davy's side. They both stood by to watch the shipwreck disappear in the dark water. She started to shake lightly once more as Davy tugged her towards his cabin, ignoring the calls and clatter it caused the men to do.

"Westward bound, keep above the water!" He called to his first mate, who nodded to pass the orders along.

Davy stepped into his quarters and pulled the soaked girl in as well. She was obviously not cooperating with anything and pushed and pulled away from his hand as much as she could. After the door was closed and locked, he let go, and she stumbled backwards towards the middle of the room. Immediately she backed herself against the wall and glared at him with her fierce cerulean eyes, a color that reminded him of his beloved sea during a storm.

The captain stood there quiet for a moment. "Quit yer shaking, I'm not going to harm ya."

The girl didn't move, she simply glared from under her hair and pulled her legs up to her chest as she sank to the floor. Davy noticed just now how young she must be. Her form was delicate and slender and it seemed very athletic. Yet she was gazing at him with such eyes, something that he had never even seen in most men as they face death itself.

"What be your name lass?"

She still did not answer.

"I said, what be your name?" He stepped forward harshly, as if to frighten her.

But her gaze stayed harsh.

"Fine then, if ya want to be such a troublesome girl then maybe I'll throw you back out there, among my crew?"Taking the step back, he walked towards a chest near his organ. In the corner of his eye he saw her gaze break from him and turn towards the locked door. This almost made him smirk.

He bent down and opened the chest, pulling out a blanket that was not very soft, but dry. He turned back to her and headed in her direction, her eyes once again on his. "Well then?" He stopped a few feet from her and held up the blanket.

Her mouth opened and Davy could almost hear the aristocrat in her voice. "Rosalyn Puckett."

"Dry off, Miss. Puckett. Yeh can rest there if ye want, or there is a bed on the far side of the room."

She looked towards the bed, then glared back at Davy.

"Don't be thinking such a thing. I told ye, I won't harm ya."

With that, Davy turned and walked out the way they came in, shutting and locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

1English Rose

Chapter 2

By: Kimmy-Sama

Davy was making his rounds without much thought, he was busy thinking about those eyes that could cut to his very soul. How did she survive, when all the men died? Was she actually a sailor herself and maned the ship? It was buzzing inside his head like a fly and not showing any signs of stopping.

He checked on the new swag, most of it gold carried in chests that were easily unlocked. As he looked over the chests, he felt the key he held under his chin. It was there, just as always. Some crew were playing Liar's dice, the winner getting some of the larger gold. Davy, however turned his attention towards something else.

Three or four crew members were busy tearing apart a fabric that Davy could tell used to be a dress. A few were pulling at necklaces, for the beads and jewels that hung in the string. As Davy walked closer the men settled and stopped as their Captain looked over the chest they were looting.

"Step away. Rest is mine." He spat, and the men all darted away faster then cockroaches in daylight.

Kneeling down the best he could, Davy peered inside the chest. Inside was an array of jewelry, pearls, beads and lots of gold. There was also a dress left, one that was much more beautiful then the one Rosalyn wore at the moment. It was a deep blue, navy almost. With trims of white lace and a bodice of pale green. I reminded Davy of those eyes that were cutting into him, the color of the sea.

Closing the chest with a thud, he fastened it and lifted it with his claw. No one really noticed as he walked out with it, everyone was laughing and joking that one of the players in the game just lost a whole chest of jewels.

Davy made his way back up deck, heading right back to his cabin room. He pulled a key out from his coat pocket and quickly unlocked the door. He stepped into the room, which now had candles burning inside. He was glad she was able to find the wick to start the flame.

Locking the door, he turned and looked about the room. She wasn't visible, at least at first. He limped further inside the room and dropped the chest loudly on the floor. He heard a familiar gasp and something hit the floor. His eyes widened when he then heard the soft music of a locket and the quick movements of a lady's feet.

Davy watched as she ran back to the bed, pulling her legs up as if he was going to bite them off. The music continued as he walked to his organ, the candles lit and the music playing softly from the ground below. She must have been curious. He restrained his anger as he bent down to pick up his locket and shut it, cutting off the music within. He sharply turned and looked over at Rosalyn, who was staring intently at him.

"Curiosity killed the cat, missy." Grabbing the locket in one of his tentacles, he hid it silently with his key. "Yeh ever been taught not to touch what isn't yours?"

"And I suppose you've never been taught not to kidnap innocent women?" She shot back, making Davy's anger ever more high.

"Kidnap? If I didn't take ya from that wreck, yeh'd be sleeping at the bottom of the sea by now!"

"It would have been better then to be here with you!"

Davy lunged forward, his left hand claw pointing directly at Rosalyn's face. She stayed strong, her eyes focused on his. He watched her for a moment, her lips quivering just lightly. At first he thought it was fear, then realized that it was anger behind that face. Quickly he snapped his claw shut with a loud sound that made her jump lightly.

He waited just another moment before speaking again. "Yeh better be nicer to me, lass. After all, I'm your Captain now. Yeh listen to me and do as I say."

She didn't respond for a moment before settling down on the bed. She looked towards the chest that was now laying in the middle of the room and her eyes widened. "My things.."

"Aye. Their yours. Not much left."

Rosalyn watched the Captain as he walked over to his organ. As he sat down on his chair, she crawled off the bed and with her quick light feet ran over to her chest. Her hands slowly brushed over the old design of it, the same design it had been when it was given to her on her fifth birthday. Tears almost sprang to her eyes as she thought about it.

Pulling it, she managed to get it closer to the bed, where she felt most comfortable. She kept looking up towards the Captain who was now pulling out the locket she had been looking at. She felt a little sorry for dropping it suddenly, after all it was such an old locket and it seemed like it meant something to him.

Quickly she dismissed that and opened her chest. As she rumbled through it, her ears filled with the sound of the organ. Dropping the lid closed, she couldn't help but be compelled as she turned her head towards Davy.

He was bent down and his head moved side to side as he played the same tune from that locket. She found the tune so deep and sad she felt a tear come to her eye. It was as if he was laying his heart down before her and let it wither in agony and eventually die. She stood and took a few steps closer as to see how he played, the sheer eeriness of it made her skin break out in bumps. Or was that just the melody?

Davy knew she had gotten closer, yet he didn't steer from his daily routine. It was the only way he could let out the feelings he bore deep inside, and for once he didn't care who saw him do it. In fact, he didn't remember letting anyone see him like this, part of him thinking he better stop.

After just a few more moments of music, he did just that.. It was silent once more in his cabin as he stared at the locket he pulled from its secret place. He thought he heard her move, but dismissed it. It seemed he sat there for hours before Rosalyn spoke to him. He jerked as she did, for he didn't know that she was standing just to the right of him.

"May I ask..." She paused as his gaze turned towards her. She saw the light sky of his eyes brighten in the lantern light. "Who was it that gave you that locket?"

Davy almost jumped up, if only he didn't care to frighten her. "Why is it that you think anyone gave me this?" His voice was stern and he grabbed the locket and hung it loosely so it dangled in the light.

"Because... I can feel the emotion in that song."

Silence was heard as Davy stared into her eyes, those eyes of the sea. He then stood, quietly and slowly. "If you must know, it was given to me by someone who is no longer close to me."

Rosalyn watched the Captain as he moved away from her. She could tell that he was uncomfortable being so close to her. He had a jerk in his stance that she recognized almost immediately. "She was your lover?"

"What right do you have asking me such things?" He suddenly turned on her, his expression furious. His voice raged on. "I think I should let yeh be mangled out there in the sea, you have no right... None to be pestering me about me or me past." He stomped his peg as he walked, not towards her but further away, yet he didn't dare leave his room.

Rosayln simply stood there, next to his organ, her hand now lifting and touching one of the keys. It was wet from the sea. Her eyes turned towards the Captain and smiled lightly. "You just answered my question, Captain."

Davy's eyebrows buried together as he stared at her. He was furious and amazed at the same time. His head jerked as he tried to keep his mind in check. She was getting the best of him, Davy Jones. This young teenager was making the Lord of the Sea on edge and shocked. How was this possible?

"Yeh listen, and listen good lass." He said slowly. "I don't want to be hearing anymore questions about me locket or me past. Understood?"

"Understood, Captain." She sat down on his chair and gracefully crossed her ankles together even if she had no shoes on. "May I ask something?"

"As long as it has nothing to do about what I said." He walked closer, his anger subsiding and his curiosity taking over.

Rosalyn crossed her arms lightly. "Why did you 'save' me?"

"Would yeh rather I didn't?"

"No. I just wanted to know why. Is this something normal you do?"

Davy jerked his head as he walked to right in front of her. He felt her eyes observing his whole body, taking in the unnatural state of it. "No, its not."

"Then why am I here? In your cabin, with a chest you saved of mine... safe from your crew?"

He blinked. "Are you unhappy to be alive, Miss Puckett?"

"Never. Please, call me Rosalyn."

The way she said that made Davy feel even more uneasy. Was this a matter of flirting; or was she really this elegant even to her captor? "Miss Puckett is what I will call yeh. As for why you are here, is because I can make good use out of you."

"Use out of me? What kind of use?"

Davy gave a smirk. "Use only a fine lass such as yourself could do, Miss Puckett."

To Be Continued...

YAY! What do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

English Rose

Chapter Three

By: Kimmy-Sama

Rosalyn never imagined she would be doing something like this aboard the Flying Dutchman, or any ship for that matter. It had been five long days sense that discussion with Davy, her mind still racing with the meaning behind his song. He had barely spoken to her in the past days. Time seemed to slow down as she carried out her duties, the ones Davy had so graciously given her to do. Her hands were getting rough from the work of it and every time she was near the window, she wished silently she was outside once again.

With every wish, she also knew what lurked outside that locked door and that she wouldn't last. Sighing, she kneeled down to begin what she had been doing the past few days in Davy's cabin, scraping barnacles off his organ.

She cursed because the crustacean's refused to make it easy for her. Davy had only given her one tool, a sort of flat iron bar that always seem to slip from her grip. There were cuts all over her once very pampered and polished hands, as well as dirt under her now chipped nails. A bucket lay next to her filled halfway with barnacles she had already managed to pry off.

Her anger was only dimmed because of the pain in her joints and hands. Whenever the Captain made an appearance, he would only give her food, mention something about more of the little creatures in the pipes, then vanish above deck. She felt like screaming at him, telling him she had a right to at least look at the sun. Yet, she stayed quiet and did as he told.

It might have been because he was in fact, Davy Jones. Anyone who has ever sailed has heard of the horror's of Davy Jones and his crew. She was grateful that he had taken her instead of letting her die aboard that doomed ship, but in a way she was upset that he was being harsh. The only companion she had in the past days was her chest from her ship. Still filled with jewelry and a old lace handkerchief that belonged to her mother. She carried that now with her at all times, a sort of security blanket.

Finally prying another barnacle off, she dropped it in the bucket. She wondered what he was doing with these after she tore them from their home. He would only come in with another empty bucket and take the filled. At night she would lay on his bed, staring at her chest and mending to her hands with a cloth she tore from her dress. This was the only time Davy would stay in his cabin longer then during the day, playing his organ and ignoring her.

Standing, Rosalyn wiped her dress down lightly and looked over the organ. It was a old instrument, one that she was sure Davy had owned for many years. Carefully, as she had done many times in the past few days, she sat down and let her hands linger over the keys. They were still wet and never seemed to be dry.

Never would she dare to press any of the keys down, of fear that the Captain would come storming inside, sword raised and his crew in tow. All she would do is let her fingertips slide over the ivory color of the tiles, taking in all that had happened in the past days.

Her eyes raised, staring out the window, noting on how dark it was outside now. Another day gone, more sunlight missed. She moved her hands from the keys and laid them on her lap, touching the still somewhat soft fabric of her lavender dress. It was filthy, covered in dirt and grime. Finally, she decided it was time to change. Quietly she made her way to her chest, at the foot of the bed. As she undressed and quickly started to get her new dress out, she heard the unlocking of the door.

With a sudden rush of urgency, Rosalyn grabbed the new dress and hurriedly draped it over her head. She still wore her undergarments, yet she was not going to allow him the pleasure of seeing her like that. Trying to pull the dress down quickly around her, she couldn't quite get the sleeves right. It seemed to take an eternity to get her head passed though. As quietly as she could, she situated the dress to lay on her comfortably and looked up towards the door.

Her eyes met with ones of crystal blue.

Davy stood there, the key to the door in his right hand, door closed behind him. He was staring right at her, a face that Rosalyn had not seen yet. Although she couldn't really place it, there was the look of desire and longing in his eyes. It made her skin grow in bumps.

They both stood, looking into one another's eyes until Davy finally tore his away. At once he was back to his usual self, walking over to his organ, grabbing the bucket of barnacles and moving them away. Rosalyn watched him quietly, wondering what she could say.

Finally she walked closer to him. "You could apologize."

He didn't respond, he was busy looking over her work on the organ. It was almost as if he was doing anything just so he didn't have to look at her.

"Did you hear what I said?" She spoke up, putting her hands on her waist. Her anger was balled up and ready to be thrown.

"Tomorrow you better get more then half a bucket's worth done. Otherwise I'll be tossing you down to the water to get the ones off the hull." He stood up straight and looked at her at last.

"What does it matter? The whole ship has them bow to stern! Why are you making me get the ones off that?" she said to him while pointing at his organ.

"Don't dare question my orders!" His voice raised. "Or I will throw you below deck with my crew!"

"You always make threats, Captain. Yet have you done anything yet?" Her hand lowered to her side.

A moment of silence passed between them. Rosalyn turned to head back to her bed as she felt something hard grab her right wrist. Wrapped around it, was Davy's claw, clamping down harshly. She struggled as he pulled her closer, only to be hoisted up and held above the ground under his arm.

"Let me down!" Her face turned towards his and glared.

He was silent as he headed for the door. Rosalyn watched as it got closer, her mind racing on what was out there. Fear snapped in as she imagined the same creatures that were threatening her that stormy night; grabbing her dress and tearing it to pieces. The pain they would cause her would be hell and her mind couldn't even fathom dying that way.

"Please!" She started to cry out. "Please, don't! Don't do this!"

"You question me, you talk to me with such disrespect. This is what you deserve Miss Puckett!" He snapped back; his hand reaching for the door handle.

Tears began to fall from her eyes then, the fear causing her body to shake. "I'm... I'm sorry Captain... please... I won't question. I won't." Her eyes closed and she waited quietly to be tossed like a doll. A moment passed, then he started to walk again.

Opening her reddened eyes she felt his arm loosen and drop her on the bed she had been getting used to the past few nights. She pulled herself up to her knees, one hand wiping the tears away from her cheeks. When she focused on Davy, he was already half way to his organ, silent again.

Rosalyn prayed silently in thanks that he changed his mind. Part of her wondered why, why she was making such an impact on him. It could just be that she was a woman. But at the same time it must be something different.

The song began once again and she watched him for a few minutes, taking in the music and the man who played it. Her left hand touched her right wrist, noticing a slight bruise was already forming from where his claw had grabbed her. Laying down, she suddenly felt very tired and closed her eyes to fall asleep with the rocking of the ship and melancholy song.

To Be Continued. )


	4. Chapter 4

English Rose

Chapter Four

By: Kimmy-Sama

It had only been a few hours since Rosalyn had fallen asleep when she awoke with a start, her mind playing tricks on her. In her dreams she saw a figure of a shark lurking in a dark corner and a single man protecting her from it. She swore it was Davy she had seen, before he vanished and left her alone again in her dreams.

Her eyes moved to the wrist of her right arm which was positioned under her other. There, around her wrist was a bandage. Very new and water was still slowly dripping down her arm from the cold compress of it. She sat up and looked it over in awe that the cloth was one she hadn't seen before. It was pure white and very soft, reminding her of her mother's handkerchief she had been carrying around.

Instantly she realized she had dropped it when she got changed last night and she hurried to her feet to find it. Sure enough it lay underneath her old lavender dress. Quickly she tucked it into the clean navy blue garment she now wore, making sure it was close to her heart.

Loud breathing made her head turn in the direction of the organ. Davy sat there, as he did every night, asleep leaned over his precious instrument. Staring at him, Rosalyn found it hard to stay angry with him. He confused her, his personality so kind and then harsh almost immediately after. Why was he keeping her here, in the safety of his cabin, but locking her away like a prisoner?

Prison is what it felt like. Never to leave. It had only been a week or so, although it felt like months locked away in this small room. Quietly, tip toeing on the balls of her feet, she made her way towards the door. Fear took her, causing her to freeze in her tracks. Terrified of what waited out there, her feet like glue on the rough floor, not letting her take another step.

She shook her head and brought her hands to her face. She hatted feeling like this. Never in her life had she been so afraid to just open a door. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always faced her fears head on. Her father would have never allowed such behavior, to be frightened and not stand up against it. He would have hit her before she would have a chance to argue.

The sudden thought of her father made her recall the shipwreck. Was he at the bottom of the sea now? Food for the bottom dwellers and sharks? Good riddance. His foul being was probably making them all gag. Closing her eyes, she resisted the urge to let a tear fall for such a man.

Rosalyn made a choice then. Never to be afraid. This fear was causing her to back away from what she wanted. The fresh ocean air, the warming rays of the sun. A way out and off this ship she had no reason to be on. She had no need to stay now, right?

A flash of Davy's face came across her mind, perhaps he was the only reason. To stay near him? Her eyes opened and looked again towards the sleeping Captain. Was it pity she felt for him? She noticed that every night he would play himself to sleep with his mournful song. Or was there something else?

Ignoring her thoughts, she turned again to the door. Was it even locked? She didn't remember him locking it behind him when he entered, he was to preoccupied with the changing maiden in his quarters. With a shaky hand, Rosalyn took a hold of the door handle and pulled slowly. It stuck slightly in the frame but it was unlocked. On her tip toes, she took a step closer and pulled harder. It gave a few inches. She peered out of the doorway, seeing at first nothing but the dark night.

Bootstrap Bill Turner was making the most of his downtime, admiring the sea. He didn't really sleep and this was the only time he could find time to be alone wandering around the ship. At the moment he was leaning against the railing on the lower deck, watching the water hit the ship silently below. He had always enjoyed watching the sea, no matter the circumstance. It made him feel at ease, away from the world around him.

He heard a soft sound, like a door closing. Turning away from the sea, he looked towards the Captain's quarters, expecting to see his Captain ready to give orders. Instead, in the light of the dark night, he saw a feminine figure. He could only guess it was the same woman that they had taken captive some nights ago.

He didn't get a look at her then and so his curiosity got the best of him now. He was far enough away that she didn't notice him and he kept it that way, remaining still. Her slender form was defiantly something of a teenager. Bill remembered his past wordlessly and the woman he once loved.

Her feet were bare, roughened by the harsh wood this ship was made from. She stood on the balls of them, her balance unwavering. Her hair was wavy and slightly matted from the lack of brushing. The face of an angel, he noted. Something you only see with rich families. It was so strange to see such a girl looking so brave and alert. It almost made him laugh.

She made her way closer to the ladder that would take her down below. Loud and boisterous voices were coming from there and he could only guess that she was interested in what was going on. She moved like an alert kitten, curious yet watchful. Kneeling down, which made Bill's smile grow wider, she moved slowly down the steps in a sort of crab-like walk . How a woman could do that in a dress and remain so proper with her movements, was completely beyond him.

When she had moved low enough to be out of his view, he followed silently behind her, careful not to make himself known.

Rosalyn was amazed by everything. The look of the sails, the feeling of the rails, the salt in the air. It was as if the ship had been laying at the bottom of the sea for years. The scents and the sights were so extreme she could only want more. Her feet hurt from the lack of shoes, some of the wood being coral like and sharp.

A loud clatter came from down below, so she continued down to see what had caused it. Gone was the fear she once felt and now she was inquisitive as to what these crew members did to pass the time. If at all worse came to be, she could call out to the Captain. He would save her, wouldn't he?

The crew was all around, working on many different things. Knotting rope, sleeping, talking. She stayed as quiet as she could, turning her gaze over them all until she came to where the noise was coming from. In a small huddle, a group of men were calling out different bets.

"I wager.. Seven years."

Another paused. "I match."

The other just nodded.

Rosalyn watched in amazement. Why were they betting years? Years of what? What was underneath those cups they held? They started to talk about three fives or was it five threes? What was this game they were playing?

"Lairs dice."

The voice next to Rosalyn's ear made her jump and let out a loud gasp. Well, more of a loud yelp. Many of the crew turned in her direction, surprised and amazed at her presence. Bill Turner stood behind her, looking about at the rest of the crew. Rosalyn put one hand to her chest as if to slow down the heart that refused to calm.

Many of the crew simply ignored her and went back to what they were doing; a few others stood and walked over towards Rosalyn, a look of cruel interest in their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" One said loudly. Rosalyn didn't recognize this one, and by the look of him she didn't care too.

"I..." She tried to come up with an excuse.

"She's here with me." Bill said, walking between her and the few who gathered.

"With you?" The man looked Bill up and down as if he was thinking of how easily he could crush him like a bug.

"Aye. Captain's orders. Told me to let her stretch her legs."

The man grew silent and glared at Rosalyn. "Keep her close, don't trust her."

Then they turned and walked away to return to what they had been doing before. Rosalyn almost felt her legs give way at the thought of being alone with one of those men. As Bill turned towards her, she felt a little relieved to see someone who was a little less sea and a bit more man.

"You were doing fine, until I startled you. I'm sorry."

Rosalyn took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Its alright... I'm just thankful you helped."

Bill nodded and looked again to the game that was once again underway. "You looked confused."

"Yes.." She wrapped her arms around her waist and followed his gaze. "Liar's dice? How do you play?"

A half an hour later, Rosalyn still held a look of puzzlement. Bill had explained the game of Lair's dice to her and the whole game seemed rather complicated. Although he kept telling her it wasn't that hard. He offered to play a game of it with her, but she shook her head in refusal. It flattered her that he was being so nice to her, but in a strange way she felt as if she was bothering him. Bill walked with her above deck after a few more minutes, the night sky had cleared of the cloud cover it held when she first snuck out of the room. She seemed less worried and more eager to observe more.

"Why did everyone down there not attack when they saw me?" She asked out of the blue, grabbing a hold of a nearby railing and leaning against it.

"Because they know not too. You're the Captain's..." He trailed off, looking out to the sea as he had been doing sometime ago.

"Captain's? You mean they think I... belong to him?"

Bill nodded quietly and looked back at her. "You mean he hasn't...?"

She looked offended. "Never." her expression instantly upset and she turned her gaze towards the cabin door she was so afraid of hours ago. "I mean... he hasn't once even showed any inkling of that."

Bill stared at her intently. "Never? Not even once?"

Rosalyn huffed and stood straight once more. "No. I am very surprised that you all think such a thing. He's really been very kind to me." She waited for a remark from Bill but he just stood there still. He looked almost... disbelieving.

"Its true. Is he really so bad to you?"

Bill nodded and said nothing more.

"Well... I think I'm going back now. Thank you for your help... I hope... to see you again soon. So far, you're my first real friend."

The older man looked amazed by this and nodded lightly. "Of course."

"And you can call me Rose if you would like. I won't tell the Captain about this, so don't worry."

With that, she turned and walked slowly back to the cabin door. Hurriedly she entered the room, closing the door as silently as she could behind her. It made her feel at ease, to know that she could overcome such a fear. Her head turned towards the sleeping form of the Captain, still in the same place she had left him. Her curiosity got the best of her and even though the light cuts on her feet hurt now when she walked, she made her way over to him.

Could what Bill said really be true? Was this man really so harsh to his crew? He had shown his anger towards her, true. That anger was easily dismissed when he took a seat at his organ and began to play the heavyhearted melodies.

Within moments she stood next to his bench. When she first saw Davy Jones on that sinking ship and the fear grabbed her tightly, she didn't take in the beauty behind his face. The eyes are what struck her most when she had the moment to really take them in. They were crystal ice blue and with a hue of the shallow ocean waters in the Caribbean. There was more in that face that could easily be observed his this state of sleep.

His skin was slick and it seemed as though it would be wet to the touch. In the silence of the room and his heavily slumbering form, Rosalyn found the courage to lift her hand. It took seconds to reach his cheek and even longer for her hands to stop shaking so that she could touch him with her fingertips.

Surprisingly, she found his skin not wet at all. Instead it was soft, smooth under her fingers and warmer then she would have believed. She had to bend forward a bit to get closer to him, watching his face twitch with the touch of her fingers.

Before she knew it, she had placed her lips where her fingers once touched, her eyes now closed as she gave a sweet kiss on his cheek. Only then did she notice that the room was so quiet she could hear the waves outside. It was entirely too quiet.

Moving inches away, she opened her eyes and saw crystal blue starring back at her.

To Be Continued!


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! I really appreciate the fact that everyone likes my story so much. I just hope that you all like where its headed. The way its going now I could make it a couple dozen chapters long! . But we will see.Thank you again and enjoy!_**

English Rose

Chapter Five

By: Kimmy-Sama

She couldn't move for the life of her. Those same crystal eyes she had been daydreaming about were right in front of hers. Rosalyn hurriedly backed up away from the, now, very awake Captain Davy Jones. She was so surprised that she lost her footing and her feet were cut on a piece of coral as she started to fall backwards. It was all happening so fast that she didn't even realize what was happening.

An arm was wrapped around her waist just as quickly as she fell. Over the dress she wore, she felt the cool pressure of his arm and his hand now on her hip. A flush was instantly on her cheeks and she saw in front of her the Captain leaning forward, no longer on his bench, hovering over her like a cloud.

His right arm was around her, his left using the side of his organ as support, the claw harshly cutting into the wood. His knees were almost touching the floor below them. Eyes connected to hers, Davy pulled her up carefully to her feet.

As Rosalyn steadied herself, she noticed just how much taller he was next to her. She had been close to him before and yet not quite this close. She felt like a child next to him, his form and body so expansive compared to hers. Her eyes darted up to his, wondering what it was he was thinking of her, being so sneaky and invading his space like that.

But she couldn't make out any details of him or the room. It was dark, but she could feel his eyes studying her just as she had been doing to him. The silence in the room was so claustrophobic, that she felt as if she was going to faint. Blood was coming from her feet, the cuts she had now hurting more than ever.

She flinched as she felt the salt in the air hit the wounds and tore her gaze away from the Captain towards her feet. She then noticed that Davy's arm was still around her slim waist. Her face reddened as she decided not to ignore this opportunity and once again looked up to his silent gaze.

"Captain.. I'm sorry for waking you."

Moving his head slightly, Davy found words. "Sorry for waking me?" She heard a light popping noise from his lips.

"Yes." She flinched again as she moved on her feet. Davy watched her in silence once more before bending lightly to lift her with his left arm. Rosalyn draped her arms over his shoulders acting on natural instinct. Her eyes wandered over his tentacle beard taking in the different lengths and ways that they moved and swore she saw a glimpse of silver. She was close to his face once again and she couldn't help but stare at it. By the look of his eyes, he was embarrassed by this.

He started to walk away from the organ toward the bed in the room. Rosalyn felt an odd sensation fall over her body, her heart starting to beat louder than ever before. It was making her nervous and she couldn't place why.

Davy was silent as he made his way to her current bed. He wasn't too sure if he liked her eyes on him like that; he wasn't sure that he liked her this close at all. It made him a little uncomfortable the way she stared at him. He was used to stares from sailors but they were not like this at all. This was a stare that Davy had not seen in many years.

As they reached the bed, Rosalyn moved her hand softly on his shoulder, watching in wonder as one of his tentacles slid over her hand. It tickled softly and she smiled from the feel of it. Before she could do anything else, Davy slowly lowered her on the bed and watched to make sure her feet did not hit anything. Part of her didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms but she knew that he wouldn't let her stay there longer.

Davy stood up straight and looked down at her. Hating the fact she couldn't see his face, she grabbed the flint on the side of the bed and lit her candles next to it. Before she was able to look back up at him, he was walking away back toward his organ.

"Wait.. Where are you going?" Rosalyn asked, not wanting him to go.

He didn't answer as he walked out of her view. Sighing, Rosalyn moved on the bed fully, putting her sore feet up away from the ground. He had a right to be upset at her but that's not what she wanted. She wanted to hear his voice, something that he barely gave her. It's so strange that only a few hours before she was hating this room and now she didn't want to leave it.

It had only been a instant before she heard his footsteps move closer. As he came into view, she saw in his hand a cloth identical to the one around her wrist. He made his way to the bottom of the bed and slowly kneeled down to be able to reach her feet. At first Rosalyn pulled away.

"Its fine, nothing really."

"Its deep. You'll let me do this without you arguing Rosalyn."

The fact that he used her name made her body go still. It was a bit shocking and very sweet at the same time. In a moment he was down with his face only inches from her feet. Much to Rosalyn's amazement he took the cloth in his beard and started to clean the fresh cut with it. She found that it didn't hurt any more. It was like her whole mind was focused on him and the way he moved. It was like a silent ballet the way his beard moved together to finish the task at hand.

Moments passed as he bandaged her foot up and cleaned the other. The fresh lit candles made it much easier for her to observe him. His skin glistened in the light, making it seem wet and slimy almost. Although she knew better. His skin was much softer and more perfect than anyone could imagine. The stories she had heard of him made him out to be such a cold monster. She remembered an old story that her father told her of Davy Jones. About his heart being cut out because he couldn't stand the pain of love anymore. Could that be why he played such beautiful music every night to put himself to sleep?

"Done. You should sleep."

His voice startled her from her thoughts. "Thank you."

Nodding lightly, he stood and turned to leave.

"Wait Davy..." She called out quietly.

He stopped and looked back, his eyes cutting into hers.

Finding it hard all of a sudden to speak, she looked down and folded her hands on her legs. "Can... you stay for a moment?"

He didn't move. "Why?"

The tone in his voice as he spoke made her skin crawl. "To talk. You don't talk to me. I want to talk to you."

She kept her eyes on her lap and wondered if he even cared that she was getting upset over his harsh tone. The sound from outside was calming her nerves a bit more now, waves crashing on the sides and rocking the room lightly. She looked back up at him, his gaze seemed to be far off and yet focused on her presence. It seemed as though he waited an eternity before snapping back to where his mind should be. He took the few steps back to the bed and sat down near her.

Smiling, Rosalyn looked him over as the longest tentacles of his beard fished in his coat for a the pipe he always carried. Quickly, she grabbed a candle and held it toward him. He looked toward it and took it with a nod. As he smoked his pipe Rosalyn watched him silently. It was a peaceful moment between them and she was grateful for it. His pipe had an odd smell to it. Not quite tobacco, not quite sea. She loved the scent of it.

He pulled the pipe from his mouth and spoke. "What do you wish to discuss?" The end of his last word coming out like a hiss.

"You." Saying that bluntly, Rosalyn tilted her head as he looked toward her. He appeared, once more, like his normal self, eyebrows pushed together with a slight glare.

"I am not going to sit here and talk about myself."

"Then why don't we start off with me. Do you want to know about me?"

Davy turned his eyes away once more. "I feel that the past is past. Tell me whatever you want, but just because you do doesn't mean I will."

"Then lets discuss the here and now." She moved so she was closer to him and found it very charming as he made room for her. "Your organ... you play it every night. Why?"

Davy looked over at her as she moved, his eyes lingering over her long hair falling gently to her face. "It is my release from my mind, when I want to relax."

"Is that why you fall asleep playing?" Brushing her hair back, she pulled her legs up closer to her. Her feet no longer stung and the soft bed felt good underneath them.

With a simple nod he answered her question. He put his pipe back in his mouth and waited for the next.

"Why are you so kind to me and cruel to others?"

He was once again quiet and didn't move even to take another draw from his pipe. Rosalyn waited patiently for him to respond, knowing that she was not making this conversation easy on him. She wondered if he had ever had a conversation like this. Patience is what she needed at the moment and she had enough, at least for him.

"A reason I think is obvious." After finally speaking, he took his draw from the pipe in his mouth.

A pause. "Maybe to you, Captain. But I would like to hear it."

"You are different. Not one of us."

"And a woman?" She stated.

"Yes, that of course is obvious as well." His pipe spent, he tapped it lightly with his hand and slipped it back into his coat pocket.

"Is that the only reason?" She continued.

Davy stood from the bed then, his anger growing and Rosalyn could almost feel it. "What other reason could there be?"

She moved so her legs hung over the bed. Being more vulnerable, Davy couldn't help but look her over under the light candle light. "Is it because.." She started and then finished as she looked up into his eyes. "...that you enjoy my company?"

Rosalyn watched as a wave of different emotions crossed his face. He was taken back, upset and interested. It took him a moment to respond, so in that time she watched his every move with more interest then ever before. It was as if he was telling her all she really needed to know with simple movements.

"Do not flatter yourself, Miss Puckett." Rosalyn didn't let this get to her. "I told you my reasons and that's it!" His voice raised as he finished his sentence. Rosalyn watched him as he walked away toward the door.

"I didn't hear any no, Davy." She said, a small smile crossing her lips.

He jerked toward her, his anger evident and still subdued. He seemed at a loss for words, his mouth slightly open and ready to speak.

Rosalyn spoke instead. "I'm going to sleep now.. Thank you for bandaging my foot."

With this she turned and laid down on the bed with her back toward him. She could only guess what was going through his mind. She heard him make some odd sound with his mouth, then exit, the door slamming behind him. Her fingers lingered over her bandaged wrist, wondering exactly when she decided that this prison was more like a wonderful retreat. Closing her eyes, Rosalyn started to drift into her dreams. This time there was no shark but Davy was still there.

The Captain stopped after closing the door behind him, his brow's pushed together in frustration. The past few days had been trying on him and the way she was always in his business and thoughts was distracting, making him upset. Yet in his mind he felt her warm lips on his cheek and a small smile came to his mouth. In the horizon he saw the sun starting to rise for another day and decided to get it underway.

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I am very touched by what some of you have to say about it... I hoped I kept Davy in character enough, but I feel he could use some love. As do a lot of you: ) Thanks again!_**

English Rose

Chapter Six

By: Kimmy-Sama

When Rosalyn awoke and opened her eyes, she was greeted by bright and beautiful sunlight. This was the first time she had noticed how resplendent the Captain's room really was. She pondered if maybe it was because she was in a brighter mood than ever. The horrible shipwreck and the fear she felt on this ship was far away now. Instead she felt more alive and ready to face anything that could come her way.

Her feet felt a world better this day, with much thanks to Davy. A smile passed her lips as she remembered his kindness as he bandaged them for her. Much to her surprise, as she sat up and looked around her, she saw new clothes, laid out at the foot of the bed. It wasn't anything extravagant, just clothes that looked like they were made for a boy. A pair of brown slacks, a white shirt and a jacket in a deep burgundy red. It made her glad to know that Davy had been thinking about her comfort.

As she picked up the outfit to observe it, she noticed it was slightly damp. No doubt this was upon a shipwreck, found among the wreckage. It wasn't so damp that she wouldn't wear it, but she wondered quietly who it had belonged to.

She undressed carefully and laid her mother's handkerchief next to the bed on a small table. Her eyes kept peering to the door and she listened quietly so she would notice if anyone was coming. A small, deep down part of her wondered if she would have the same reaction as before if Davy came in.

Shaking the thought away, she dressed a bit quicker. It was beautiful out and she didn't care if Davy let her or not, she would see the sun today. As she grabbed her handkerchief, she decided to make use of it. She rolled it up and used it as a tie to keep her hair back. Her hands quickly wiped over her face as to get any smudges that where there.

Still having no shoes, Rosalyn carefully walked towards the cabin door. Her hands gripped the door handle the same way she had done before and started to pull hard. It was harder to move for some reason, and she thought maybe he had locked it.

Suddenly it jerked back slightly, but still not enough to be considered open. It was locked, that's for sure. But the condition of the lock was so deteriated that she knew a few more good pulls could get it open. Taking a deep breath she began to pull hard.

A sound of cracking came from the frame near the lock. It was giving way. Just one more good jerk and she could feel the warmth of the sun.

"What are you doing?"

A voice from the other side made her stop in her tracks. She knew it, but it wasn't Davy.

"Bill?"

On the opposite side of the doorway, Bill Turner stood staring at the moving door. There was almost a crack visible and the old wood was broken and pulled in. Quickly he looked about around him, making sure none was watching.

"Yeh goin ta break it."

"That's the idea!" She laughed a bit. Bill almost did too.

"But wha' 'bout the Captain?"

"Listen," She began, Bill heard her move a bit. "I want to see the sun. I have only seen sun nor moonlight the past week. If the Captain gets mad, then let him."

Bill sighed lightly. He felt bad for the girl, but on deck she would just get in the way. Not to mention Davy's fury that she broke his door. He tried to think of a way around it, before she could get another chance to really do some damage.

But it was to late. Within a moment the door opened with the loud crack of breaking wood. Bill was thankful that no one was near cause that would have gotten someone's attention. Bill watched as she stepped towards him, a small smile on her lips. Her outfit was different, much more suitable for a ship. But all her features still exclaimed she was an attractive, young woman.

Rosalyn squinted her eyes lightly as she took a step forward. Bill kindly took a few steps back to let her pass, in which Rosalyn thanked him for. The bright afternoon sun was beating down on the boat, the heat making the salt in the air thick. Light water was spraying upwards as waves crashed into the hull. It was so nice and refreshing to Rosalyn she almost forgot that the crew upon this ship would give her a hard time if the stayed out too long.

On the far side of the ship, she thought she saw Davy, talking to some crew and motioning to the main mast. She watched as some climbed the shrouds and obviously headed to do whatever it was he said.

Bill watched her carefully, as her shoeless feet stepped into the sun and her dark hair seemed to flare as the rays ran through them. Questions ran through his mind about her and why Davy had not just gotten rid of her yet. Although Bill didn't mind the company she gave. Her youth and vibrance made him think quietly about his own child.

"So." She turned suddenly and put her hands on her slim waist. "What is there to eat? I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

Davy turned as his first mate spoke to him. "What did ye say?"

"I said Captain, the captive and Mister Turner are down below stern. It seems she escaped your cabin."

Davy took a moment to let it sink in. She was being a fool now, she would only be in the way if she stayed out much longer. He turned back towards the front of the ship, a slight growling sound escaping his lips. "Fine. I shall deal with her."

The shark like mate nodded and went back to work.

Rosalyn chewed a piece of bread slowly. There really wasn't much to eat besides raw fish and that did not seem very appetizing to her. Bill managed to find her some bread and cheese in a chest. Although he had to cut away most of the mold that grew on it, Rosalyn was grateful. After all, it was better then nothing. There was a few crew members down below deck as well, mostly doing their daily tasks. As Rosalyn watched them she turned suddenly to Bill.

"I hope I'm not keeping you of your duties."

"Don't worry about that. I'm not about to leave you alone."

This made a smile form on her lips. He was being awfully sweet but he looked so worried every time he turned around.

"Don't stress over Davy." Rosalyn took another bite of cheese and put the rest back in the chest. "It won't turn into a big ordeal like you think it will."

Bill turned and watched her. "I think your mistaken Rose. He can be very cruel to us."

Her eyes turned away from Bill for a moment as she took in the state of the ship. "What can you tell me about Davy?"

"What did yeh want to know?"

"Anything. I've heard stories from my father. But that's about it."

Bill thought for a moment. "He can control the sea. Make a wave as tall as a ship or make is as smooth as a sheet of glass." He had to keep from smiling at her amazed look. "He has many ways to persuade people. Makes bargains with many men."

"What kind of bargains?" Rose was hanging on every word.

"Deals, debts. Can give you almost anything for one price."

As she sat there, her hands rested on her knees. "One price? He always asks for the same thing?"

"That's his duty. He collects souls."

Rose blinked as he said this, her mind buzzing with the new information. All this were things she had somewhat heard of before, but now to know it was all true. It made her blood rush with excitement.

"He can only step on land once every ten years." Bill continued. "No one really knows what he does in that time."

Rosalyn pictured Davy walking down a beach, probably scaring off anyone who dared to come close. It made her smile grow. Learning more about this mysterious Captain made her mind race. As Bill opened his mouth, another voice joined the conversation.

"Enjoying this little history lesson?"

They both turned and saw Davy standing there with his eyes glaring. Bill was the only one who came to his feet. Rosalyn looked up at the man they were just discussing without a trace of fright. She only stood to turn around quickly.

"Do you like it on me? Thank you for laying it out for me. I..."

She was harshly cut off. "You are not supposed to be out of the cabin." Davy took a step forward. He obviously didn't want to discuss her outfit. Rosalyn sighed quietly and crossed her arms.

"I wanted to see light. Besides, I was hungry. Mr. Turner was nice enough to show me some food."

Davy turned his glare on Bill, whom turned on hearing his name from her lips. "I figured I would get her some food.. Then put her back where she came from."

"Right after you discuss me over lunch?" Davy roared, his anger rising by the minute. Bill turned away from the both of them and quietly waited for whatever Davy had to dish out.

"Don't be angry with him." Rosalyn took a step forward, watching her feet. As she looked up she saw that Davy's eyes had also traveled down to her feet, as if to make sure the bandages were still there. His eyes went quickly back to her face. "I was prying. I would have just asked you directly but you were busy."

Davy, as well as Bill, was surprised by her. She was so bold and unafraid that it made Davy even more angry. "Back to my cabin. Now." He snapped.

"But I wanted to look about the ship more. May I see the helm?"

Before Davy could respond, Bill grabbed Rosalyn by the arm and pulled her lightly away. "I'll take her back Captain."

Rose tried to object as Bill pulled her behind him, back up the ladder towards the deck. The sunshine was still as bright as before, but Rosalyn barely had time to warm up in it. As they got back to the door to the cabin, Bill released her arm.

"Why did you do that?" She snapped, rubbing her arm.

"Because you have to do as he says."

"I don't have to do what anyone says. I'm not afraid of him."

"But we are." Bill sighed. "He takes it kind on you because you are a woman. But we would have gotten fifty lashes for whay you did today."

Rosalyn paused. "Lashes?"

"Aye. Now listen good... he will let yeh come out eventually I believe. But yeh have to be patient. Learn some things about the ship. Make it so your useful to him. Otherwise I'm afraid you'll be tossed in with the sharks."

She took that in for a moment and sighed. "How am I supposed to learn?"

"Ask him. Tell him yeh want to learn. It will make him see what yeh really want. I don't want yeh to be hurt."

"Thank you." Rosalyn smiled warmly and looked around. A few crew members were watching them with menacing stares.

"Don't mind them. Get back in there and just wait it out."

She nodded quickly and turned into the cabin once more. She grabbed the door and started to close it but paused as she watched Bill walk away. As he took a few steps, hands of one of the crew members grabbed him harshly and pulled him away out of her sight.

The words he had told her rang in her ears. Was he to be punished for helping her? Was he to be given lashes for her mistakes? Tears lightly sprang to her eyes as she pushed the door shut as well as she could. The broken wood made for a small struggle but she didn't mind. She hit the door hard and it helped to relieve some of her frustration.

Leaning against it now, she felt more confused. Her mind was racing with what she was feeling in her heart about this place. She was so sure it wasn't as cruel as anyone said it was. But seeing that fear and despair in Bill's eyes made her question everything. Even Davy Jones.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: All of you, thank you. Its really made me feel good to know that there are people out there who understand Davy as well. I really hope all of you like where this story is heading: ) Thanks again._**

English Rose

Chapter Seven

By: Kimmy-Sama

Time went by as the day set in the horizon. Rose wished she could have watched the sunset but the words Bill had told her kept ringing in her ears. She kept him in her mind, wondering how he was. If he was punished, was he alright? Did he get so hurt he could barely move?

Rose started to wander the Captain's room, observing all she could. Maybe there was something somewhere that could give her a better view on Davy. There were a number of chests, some looking so old that if she had touched them, they would crumble. Another thing that caught her eye was a globe on the far side of the room, near the door. It had barnacles growing over it and the colors were so faded the land on it didn't look distinguishable from anything.

As night started to set in, she felt a familiar sway in the ship. A storm was approaching quickly and it reminded her of the night some days ago that her ship was taken. That night was horrible, not so much just for the storm, but on different accounts. Walking quietly to the organ she took a seat on the bench.

She had seen the organ from cleaning it before, but she never had really appreciated it. The detail in the painting behind the top row of keys was beautiful. Who ever had painted it must have put a lot of thought behind it. With all the angel's she wondered if that was Davy's preference or just what the designer of the organ wanted.

The rocking grew and she grabbed a hold of the first thing she could. A loud note came though from the pipes as her fingers brushed over one of the keys. As if faded she turned towards the door, expecting Davy to come crashing in and yell. But moments passed and nothing happened. Turning her eyes back to his organ, she reached out her hand and touched the keys again, but not to play. She closed her eyes and remembered his song. Could she try to play it?

The door behind her opened and she jumped as she heard it. Behind her Davy was walking into his cabin carrying a few things. The dark room made it hard for her to see, so immeatitly she stood and took a single candle from his organ and walked around the room lighting the others.

Davy watched her for a moment, before closing the door behind him and dropped a small chest down near the door. In his right hand was a bottle, so dark colored that there was no way to tell what was inside. Rosalyn walked with a silent grace that made him a little in awe of her, but turned it away as he walked further in the room.

Rosalyn lit a few candles near the bed then turned and watched the Captain. He paused over a chest then turned towards her. "The chest I brought has food for yeh. You can eat here."

"What happened to Bill?" She spoke up, taking a few steps towards him. A crash of thunder came from outside and the rocking almost made her fall.

"No concern of yours." He walked to her, his leg thumping against the floor almost as loud as the thunder outside.

"Was he hurt?"

"Why do you want to know?" His hand pushed towards her, the bottle clearly for her.

"So I can.." She took it. "Say I'm sorry."

Davy quirked a brow at her, his eyes looking her over. "He knew the consequences." After she took the bottle he turned again towards his organ.

"Consequences? For helping me?"

"No, for discussing me!" Davy turned sharply, his beard swaying in the motion. "If yeh was hungry, you could have just told me. I would have had something brought for yeh."

"When was I supposed to do that? You were ignoring me and locking me away like some precious treasure!" Rose snapped back and sighed heavily.

Davy looked a little upset by this. "You don't have a right out on deck. You would just be in the way."

Rose watched him for a moment. The rocking seemed to be growing and her hands started to shake. "Then.. Teach me."

Davy turned his head in surprise, a small snort coming from the side of his head. "Teach?"

"Yes." Her body swayed with the storm, finding it harder to keep steady. "I want to learn. So I am not seen as 'in the way'."

"Do you think I have time to teach you?" A closer crack of thunder echoed in the room.

Rosalyn walked carefully towards the wall, her hand resting and steading herself. "If not you, then let someone else."

"My crew sees you as a burden." Rose looked over, into his eyes. She was waiting to hear him say he also felt that way. But to her relief he didn't.

"Mr. Turner can teach me. He would make a great teacher." He had even taught her Liar's Dice but she wouldn't dare tell Davy that.

Davy shook his head. "I can't allow this."

"Please, Davy." She pleaded, her voice raising lightly as she heard the rain start to down pour outside, drowning out her voice. "Please do this! I need to be able to see light. To see the stars... I need air!"

It was quiet between them. She saw a hint of some emotion in his eyes then, as if debating something in his mind. He opened his mouth to speak as a loud crack came from outside. It was so close that Rosalyn closed her eyes in shock. Her body leaned against the wall as the waves rocked her and she felt like a leaf being tossed about by wind.

Around her wrist she felt a smooth hand take hers. Opening her eyes she looked down to see Davy's hand around hers, his long finger wrapping lightly around her forearm. He pulled her lightly and she followed as he lead her back to the bed she stayed in. He helped her as she gained her balance and sat down on it, grabbing a post on the headboard. The bottle he had given her she placed between her and the wall.

Before Davy could let go of her hand, she grabbed it back. He looked down at her in a bit of shock. She refused to let his hand go. Rosalyn watched him quietly, the ship rocking harsher then before. "Don't leave me alone." She almost whispered. Davy didn't know what to do. She was nervous, scared. With good reason he thought, the last time she had been though a squall her ship went down.

Davy kneeled down near the bed, moving his hand towards the post, letting hers go. She was reluctant, but left the comfort she felt holding his hand and did what her other hand did. He stood again, watching her quietly. "This bed won't move. Stay on it."

He started to walk away much to Rosalyn's dismay. "Davy!" She called out. He turned lightly towards her.

"I'm not leaving. Just relax."

Rosalyn watched him walk away towards the back of the room. She felt a little disappointed, but it slowly vanished as she heard the music start to play. Closing her eyes she imagined him as he played his music and how much she wished she could be sitting right next to him.

As the rocking slowed down sometime later, she felt the courage to let go of her bed. Her body hurt and ached from the position she had been in. Stretching her arms she waited quietly for Davy to stop playing. As she waited, she looked over the bottle he had given her and opened it. There was no smell from inside it, so she brought the opening to her mouth and took a small swig. Fresh water. After a moment she had drank almost half of it.

The chest of food he had brought her was tossed about a bit. It now lay closer to the bed and she wondered what kind of food was inside it. Before she moved off the bed the music in the room stopped. She heard Davy stand and start to walk her way. She corked the bottle and stood up, her sea legs a little wobbly. As Davy came into view she smiled lightly. She wanted to say thank you, but for some reason didn't speak.

Davy watched her as she regained her balance. He didn't expect her to be off the bed yet, but then a lot of things this lady did surprised him. Even more so, her attitude towards him.

"You will start learning tomorrow." He spoke, and Rose took a minute to take that in.

"You mean it?"

"Aye."

Rosalyn smiled warmly again, pulling the bottle she held closer to her chest as if it was a present from a dear friend. "Thank you Davy."

"Another thing, Rosalyn. In the presence of my crew, I am Captain." He spoke harsh once again, and Rosalyn nodded lightly to this.

"Aye-aye, Captain. But you must do me a favor."

"What do yeh mean? I am doing you a favor." He snapped.

Rosalyn's smiled lightly faded. "I was just going to say, you are welcome to call me Rose."

Davy watched her a moment and turned away. "I have business to attend too. Tomorrow will be a long day, you better get rest."

Rosalyn watched as he exited the cabin, her curiosity getting to her. Business? What kind of business? She wondered if there was lost souls at sea he had to collect tonight. It was more intriguing to her every day, the Captain and his life. If she could have some part in it, this would be just what she had wanted ever since she was little, an escape.

She grabbed the chest of food and pulled it on her bed to open it. Inside was more bread then she had seen before below. A few dried meats and some cheese again. It would be enough for her. She saw another bottle of water as well. She wondered where he had gotten this food, but then again she knew that her current outfit was from a ship wreck so maybe this was from the same?

She ate a little, her stomach still a bit worn from the rocking the ship had gone through before. After her fill she closed the chest and laid it on the ground next to her bed. Her excitement was growing as she thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. She would start learning about the ship and get to see the sun and moon and stars all she wanted.

She leaned against the headboard of her bed, untying her hair. The handkerchief was still just fine and she played with it for a moment. In her mind she thought about Davy, the way he seemed to be changing from the first time she met him. But at the same time he was so cold and cruel to her and others. As she pondered this she started to feel tired, so she laid down and pulled her handkerchief close to her heart.

She was excited to see Bill tomorrow, to learn new things from him and to apologize for getting him in trouble. At least now she could talk with someone who would listen. Closing her eyes she though she heard the sound of Davy's locket ringing in her ears. It made her calm and she slowly started to drift asleep.

"You are to teach Miss Puckett the ship."

Bill looked at his Captain with amazement, sure that Davy wouldn't have let her do this for at least a few more days. "Aye sir."

"Starting tomorrow. You are to be keeping a close eye on her as well. Don't let her mess anything up."

"Aye sir."

"Now get ready to board."

Bill walked away from the helm where they Captain stood, unsure on what exactly Rosalyn had said to him to make Davy change heart so quickly.

Waiting till Bill was out of sight, Davy started to look at his locket, a tentacle from his beard lifting it up for him to see. For some reason, he found that when ever he heard its music part of him thought of the woman now in his cabin. The Flying Dutchman was getting closer to the remains of a shipwreck and he slipped it away quickly as they approached. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I know I keep saying this, but thanks everyone for the reviews! I hope that I am getting it up fast enough for everyone. I will be really busy all this weekend, so if I don't get a chapter up for a couple of days, I'm sorry! But thats not till Friday. :) So read on!_**

English Rose

Chapter Eight

By: Kimmy-Sama

Rose awoke with a start. The door to the cabin swung open harshly and slammed against the wall behind it. The Captain was walking in the room looking ready for the day ahead. As Rosalyn sat up and rubbed her eyes lightly, she heard the sound of something being dropped on the ground next to the bed. Davy was standing there, looking her over as she woke up, wondering if he was to be her wake up call every morning.

"Yeh need to be out of bed by sunrise." He said, starting the day out with an order.

Rosalyn nodded and looked towards the source of the sound, seeing a large chest. "Present for me?"

Davy shook his head lightly in anger and turned away. "Just things I found. Use them or not, it doesn't matter to me."

Rosalyn smiled lightly as he walked back out of the room. It may have been a rude awakening but at least he seemed to be worried about her. As she slid off the bed she grabbed the large chest and tried to lift it, with no avail. She decided to just keep it where it lay and opened the top. Inside lay dresses. Some fair, some not. They looked like a married woman's clothing. For a moment her mind raced back to that stormy night a week ago that changed her life.

Underneath the clothing she found exactly what she needed. Boots. Light boots that would do fine under the conditions she was in. Quickly she slipped them on her feet, ignoring the fact that they were big on her. Probably a young man's boots. Further down she found some things she had been secretly missing.

Ribbon, a hair brush, combs. Jewels for her hair and many other little things that a woman secretly needs. Quickly she looked over the fine detail of the brush. It was an old silver, faded lightly from use. It didn't look to extravagant and yet she fell in love with it instantly. Carefully she ran it through her lightly matted hair, getting the knots out with a little work.

After the slight struggle and a quick run with a comb she pulled it all back with a ribbon. Her mother's handkerchief still lay on the bed so she grabbed it and tucked it away to keep it safe. She decided she had better hurry to deck, she wanted to see Bill as soon as she could. Grabbing a small piece of bread from her food storage, she walked to the door.

It was still open, Davy had probably expected her to be out right behind him. Closing it behind her, she took a large bite of her bread and looked off on the deck. Others were about, most of them likely had been up for hours. The sun was rising in the sky like a beacon and Rose took that one view of the rising sun as a sign of good things to come.

Bill Turner waited for her not far from her door, watching her quietly. He hoped she had it in her to do this. But then if she could stand up to Davy Jones like she had been, then he had nothing to worry about.

After finishing her bread, Rosalyn noticed Bill watching her. She walked towards him, swallowing hard. "Bill.."

"Good mornin', Rose." His deep voice sounded a little off to her.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly, unsure if she should do anything to repay his kindness.

"For what?"

Rosalyn frowned lightly. "For getting you in trouble. I'm sure you got a harsh punishment... and for that I'm sorry."

"Rose." Bill shook his head, his wet hair waving like seaweed caught in a current. "Its not anyone's fault. Besides, it wasn't as bad as you probably expect."

Deciding not to pry further on the details of his punishment, Rosalyn gripped her hands together and took a deep breath. "I'm glad he let you teach me."

"I am surprised he let yeh learn." Bill smiled lightly. "Why don't we start before it gets to hectic around deck?"

A few hours passed as Bill gave her a tour of the boat from stem to stern. Her mind was overwhelmed with everything she found in the ship and everything the crew were required to do. She had never worked on a ship, just sailed upon one. Now she wished she had learnt how to do most of it when her freedom didn't depend on it.

Throughout the day she kept an eye out for Davy. He did a lot for his ship during the day she found, yet at the same time did almost nothing. As being Captain, he had a right to order others around and get to just watch. Rose found it harder and harder to find him, however as the day went by. It was as if he simply vanished and then would appear again on the other side of the ship.

The crew, she found, had not changed their mind's about her. They would ignore her completely, running into her or pushing her out of their way without a second glance. Bill stayed with her, helping her to take her mind off the hate these men felt towards her.

During the afternoon they took a moment to rest near the helm of the ship, looking forward over the main deck. Rosalyn leaned against the railing of the ship, watching as the crew did different things around them.

"What do you think I'll start off doing?" Rosalyn asked suddenly, looking back at Bill.

He shrugged lightly. "Unsure to say. Maybe deck hand?"

"Deck hand?" Rose wasn't sure she liked the sound of that.

"Cleaning the deck. Ship maintenance mostly."

"So like a maid?"

A slight laugh came from the gentleman before her and she also couldn't help but do the same.

"You could say that."

They were quiet once more as they looked over the deck. Rosalyn felt a little off as she looked over everyone, knowing that she didn't belong here. But what choice did she have? It was this or locked away every day and night in that cabin.

She turned around to look at the helm of the ship, a crew member standing there looking nowhere near her. She turned her head back to Bill. "Why did the Captain take me aboard?"

Bill looked at her unsurely. "I don't really know Rose. Yeh didn't swear an oath."

"Oath? To the ship?"

"Aye. So in right, you have no loyalty here."

Rosalyn thought about this for a moment. The ship rocked lightly on the choppy waters of the Atlantic. The sun was beating down hard on the ship, but the breeze it got was refreshing to Rose. So, she had no loyalty here to the ship or to Davy. But why in her heart did she want to stay? A part of her did want to make it to land and never set foot on another boat again. But to leave this ship, one that she had slowly thought of as a home, made her a little depressed.

Bill watched her as she got lost in her thoughts. It was confusing to him how she dealt with this ordeal she was in. She always seemed to find a smile, even when almost everyone on a ship hates your presence. Another thing that bugged him was the Captain. Why was he keeping her here? It was something Bill had never heard of.

Snapping back to the present, Rosalyn brought a smile to her face. "I'm rested. What else did you want to show me today?"

The sun was setting in the horizon as Rosalyn took a moment to observe it. The large sphere was disappearing into the cool glass of the sea. The clouds that gave the sun a small blanket looked like steam coming off from the heat of the sun and the cool of the water. Part of her wanted to dive into the water, the refreshing feel of it would be a welcomed comfort. Bill wasn't far off and he was talking about the halyard to lower the sails, when he realized she wasn't paying any attention.

"Rose?" He spoke, walking towards her.

"I haven't seen the sunset in a few weeks." She gave a smile. "Its wonderful."

Granting a small smile Bill looked off at the view as well. "Yeh remind me of someone I knew long ago."

Rosalyn turned towards him. "Someone you loved?"

Bootstrap didn't respond, he simply turned to the bow of the ship. "Come on, a few more things to show you before night."

Bitting her tongue, Rose decided not to ask anymore personal questions to Bill. He obviously didn't want to discuss it.

An hour passed quickly as Rosalyn kept up with Bill. So many things she had learnt so far and still she felt like she couldn't do anything to help. Knowing her luck, she would most likely do something wrong at the wrong time and get punished. A small shutter came as she thought about if she had to face a lashing.

Night came and Rosalyn couldn't help but gaze upwards at the cloudless sky and the thousands of stars that came out. Bill decided to let it be for the night. He excused himself to rest and Rosalyn thanked him gratefully. Before she headed back to the room, however, she wanted more time to look over those beautiful stars.

She walked to the aft of the ship, behind the helm and away from anyone's prying eyes. The wind blew harder at night, pushing the ships sails silently. She leaned against the railing overlooking the water below and turned upwards. The moon was only a quarter this night, making the stars seem brighter then ever.

Thousand of tiny specks made up different clusters and Rosalyn wondered slightly if she had ever really taken this much time to observe the stars. Before, in England, she would simply gaze at the stars. Never had she really taken them in like this.

A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Learn enough for the day?"

She tore her eyes away from the stars and turned around to be met with the eyes of Caribbean blue. Davy took a few steps and was next to her by the railing. He tore his eyes away to look upwards.

"Aye Captain." She turned back to the stars as well. "Tomorrow I can start working I think.."

"Yeh will get simple tasks." Rosalyn half expected that from him, but decided not to argue it. He was Captain, his word is law.

They both stood in silence for a moment, Rosalyn turning her gaze from the stars to the man standing next to her. He seemed different tonight, as if he was trying to be something different towards her.

Davy felt her eyes looking at him. He wanted to look back but for some reason couldn't do it. Instead her spoke as to get her eyes off him. "Do yeh know any constellations?"

Rosalyn smiled lightly. "Not really."

"There is Lupus." He used his claw to make a point towards a small group of stars. "The wolf." He added, lowering his claw. Rosalyn looked at it for a moment, studying it carefully.

"Is it supposed to look like a wolf?" She asked, leaning against the railing again as she stared off.

"I suppose not." He answered. Rosalyn looked up towards him again, seeing a slight smile come across his mouth. It made her heart beat a little faster.

"Any maiden's out there?" She asked quietly.

"Not this time of the year. In a few months time, yes."

"How many are there?"

Davy felt her eyes on him once more. "Two I know of." He turned away and took a step forward to leave, but her hand around his arm made him stop.

She had grabbed him without thinking really, but she didn't want him to leave yet. This was a good night to spend with him, he was being a man she could relate too. She waited for him to pull away and yell at her. It didn't come.

He turned his body and looked down at her, his eyes softer then she had seen before. "Will.. you stay and show me some more constellations?"

Davy looked down at her hand resting now on his arm carefully. She was inches away from his hard claw and she didn't care. It made something inside of him start to stir.

"Aye. I will."

She smiled warmly at him and much to her happiness, he smiled back.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

English Rose

Chapter Nine

By: Kimmy-Sama

The night was dark and in Davy's cabin the soft sounds of the creaking ship were his only lullaby. His mind was wandering far from where he was sitting, back up above to the place where he and Rosalyn had spent time talking about the stars. It was odd to him the way, she acted when around him. With most people, as soon as he stepped into the room, would shuttered. Yet Rosalyn smiled warmly and tonight had touched his arm without a trace of fear.

Those eyes that had looked into his own when she had asked him to stay, would forever be burned into his memory. She had desperately wanted to be near him and he could see it all in her stormy eyes. So he had granted her wish and stayed there with her. They ended up being out there for a few hours, until he could see her start to fall asleep against the railings. He followed her to his room and bid her goodnight and then she touched him on his left hand.

His eyes looked downwards at his hand, slick and soft like his face. It made him wonder what she felt as her small hands gracefully ran over his skin. The sensations of being touched were not new to him, but it had been years since he had even thought a woman would want to touch him.

Standing from his bench, he could sense that dawn was only a few hours away. He walked quietly towards the door of his cabin but paused. He turned his attention toward Rosalyn sleeping soundly on her bed. Her auburn hair was tossed among the pillow and her face almost seemed to be smiling.

Her beauty was something he wasn't used to seeing everyday. Even the beautiful sea that welcomed him no matter what, couldn't compare to the charming radiance he found in her face. Part of him longed to go to the bed and touch that sleeping face. Yet he pulled back and headed out of the room. He would return at sunrise to wake her.

Sunrise came as Rosalyn brushed her hair quietly. She had awoken before the sun this morning, much to her own joy. She had done as her Captain asked and now she was ready before sunrise even came. Pulling her hair back into a braid, she tied it off with a deep blue ribbon and stood from the bed. Her breakfast was a bit more then yesterday and she felt ready to face any job that Davy would ask of her.

Davy had been in her mind all night, her dreams being only about him. He had shown something so kind last night that she almost didn't believe it to be real. It was a level of intimacy that would only leave her wanting more. She had spent as much time as she could with him last night and would have stayed all night if she hadn't been as tired as she was.

Almost on cue, Davy stepped into his room, not slamming the door as the last morning, but still making himself known. He was surprised as he turned to see Rosalyn already awake and ready to go. She had the smile on her face that he had come to expect and enjoyed to see.

"Good morning Captain." She said cheerfully. "I'm ready."

Davy watched her for a moment and then turned back the way he came. "Yeh don't need to wait on me just to leave the room if your ready."

Rosalyn's smiled dropped lightly but she didn't loose the happiness she felt. He was back into his 'Captain mood' as she had decided to call it. She knew to expect the remarks and the attitude, but she remembered that at the end of the day she bring out the Davy that she was growing to love. She walked out behind the Captain and closed the door behind her.

A mop in her hand, Rosalyn spent most of the morning on the upper deck being baked under the hot sun. Bill stopped by her often, checking up. It was just mopping, she would tell him, what could go wrong? Still he would stop by, like a worried father watching over his child. It always made her smile.

After hours of mopping and re-mopping, as some of the crew purposely dropped food or simply walked over a freshly cleaned area, she walked the mop and bucket down below deck. She took a break, sitting down on a nearby barrel. Sweat was falling down her brow and clinging to her hair.

Being so hot, just the thought of jumping into the cool ocean was a relief to her. She almost imagined it then, swimming as deep as she could and then coming up for air for just a moment before plunging down again. It made her start to feel a little cooler.

Bill startled her as he spoke next to her. "Yeh ready to mop down here?"

Rose forgot about her cool imagination and frowned lightly. "More mopping?"

"More mopping." He handed her the mop she had set down only a moment before.

A few more hours passed as she took her time below. The heat wasn't as bad and she felt a little more protected from any of the crew. They all mostly left her be, but she couldn't help but notice the stares she got from them all. Ignoring it, she simply did her job the best way she knew how.

After finishing, she put the bucket and mop away before climbing to the deck. Part of her never wanted to see a mop ever again. The sun was still out, bearing down an afternoon heat. She looked over for Bill but did not see him. Because the night was coming, she decided that perhaps she was done for the day and headed back to the cabin.

Closing the door behind her, she walked over to her bed, taking a seat and laying back on the bed. It was soft and cool, much better than anywhere on the ship. Her mind wandered once again to Davy, silently pondering where he was.

She wondered if he would maybe look at the stars again with her tonight and tell her about himself. Maybe he would show her that smile he gets once in a while. As she thought about it, she started to think about her clothing. Was it normal wanting to put on a dress in hopes to win his attention?

Her heart raced as she thought about his eyes on hers. Sitting up quickly she jumped off the bed and grabbed the lid of her new chest and opened. The dresses inside would do for now and she hopped he would notice her if she wore one.

Digging through the chest, one caught her eye and she smiled as she lifted it out.

Davy walked into his cabin well after sunset, expecting to see Rosalyn there, sitting on her bed or even about in the room. Much to his surprise, she was not in sight. Not in the bed, not near his organ, not in the cabin at all. It made him slightly worried, the crew members might have her down below and he would not know it.

Walking back out of his cabin, he looked up at the sky for a moment, the violet dusk slowly turning to black. Perhaps she was there, like the night before. He would check there first and hope he was right. He walked up the stairs towards the helm, wondering what had gotten into him. Why should he care where she was? If she was below deck or even over board, why was he getting worried over her?

As he stepped up on the deck, he saw her. She stood with her back towards him, her deep auburn hair falling in waves down her back from the braid she had worn all day. The dress she now wore was a golden hue of ivory with a lace trimming that looked older and perfect. Even in the low light of the moon, he could see the trimming and designs in the old fabric. She looked stunning.

He took a loud step towards her and she turned quickly, her hair waving like the sea. Davy saw a small smile come across her lips and a light sparkle in her eye. She moved as if to make room next to her and without saying anything he stopped next to her. She had tied a ribbon of gold delicately around her neck he now noticed.

"Yeh don't have any more of yer jewelry?" He said quietly. She looked at him puzzled for a moment, then lifted her slender fingers to touch the ribbon.

"No, I do. I just thought this looked better."

Davy nodded. "Aye."

Rose smiled with her whole being and her eyes never left his face. "I was hoping that you would come up here."

"Did yeh?" Davy looked off at the stars.

"Yes.." Finally moving her gaze towards the same stars, she moved her hands over the railing. "Can I ask you another favor?"

He didn't say a thing, instead he turned his eyes back on her, a brow arched with curiosity.

"If the weather permits...Can we do this every night? Watch the stars and talk... together?"

Davy watched her as she spoke, her courage admirable. She looked so nervous as she waited for a response which made Davy smile lightly. "Aye. Only if I am done with my duties."

Understanding, she nodded quietly. "Of course Davy."

The duo turned back to the sky and observed the stars quietly, both of them wondering what the other was thinking. Rosalyn wondered what he thought of her dress, if he liked it on her or if maybe she was being foolish. Her hands played with sleeves out of nervousness.

He caught her movements, noticing something was wrong. "Are yeh alright?" He asked.

"Its nothing." She smiled warmly towards him, then looked up into the sky. "I feel better when ever I wear a dress. It makes me think of my mother."

A hint of sadness that Davy easily recognized was in her voice. "Did she pass?"

"Yes.. I was only six so I don't remember her very well." Her eyes connected with his. "But she always used to wear the most beautiful gowns."

Davy nodded quietly. He took a deep breath that sounded like a low rumble. "Yeh father?" He asked.

Rose hesitated, her vibrance and insouciant nature almost instantly disappearing as she pondered about her father. It made Davy a little concerned, he swore he saw tears coming to her eyes as she stared blankly off into the horizon. "He was on that ship with me. He deserved to die."

This sudden change startled Davy, his brows pushed together as he watched her slowly becoming more distorted. But after a moment she pulled her hands to her face and wiped the bottom of her eyelids, catching any tears that had formed. Quickly her face was back to normal, her eyes looking up into his and she gave him a smile.

"Lets not talk about it." She said simply.

Davy nodded. Even though deep down he really wanted to know why she felt such anger towards her father, he decided it was not his place to ask. If she wanted to tell, she would. Rosalyn leaned in a bit closer to Davy, her arm brushing against him just slightly. They both smiled at this.

"So.. Can you tell me some more of the star's names?" She asked as her eyes of cerulean met with his aqua.

Nodding, he resisted an urge to touch the hair that was swirling softly around her face.

To Be Continued...

**_A/N: Hello all! Thanks for reading so far. I might not update for a day or two, I'm going to be very busy! Sorry in advance guys! But please just wait and I will get Number Ten up as fast as I can!_**

**_Thanks to these people who have given lots of reviews! _LaRosaAzul, SayoriShii, Garangel , Music is my Muse , Cpatian Davy Jones , Silver Kalan _and the many others who have reveiwed my story!_**

**_Thanks a bunch!_**

**_Kimmy-Sama_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hey all! Had a nice busy weekend! Here is Chapter ten for your pleasure!_**

English Rose

Chapter Ten

By: Kimmy-Sama

Rosalyn awoke to sounds that she had never heard before. The ship almost came to a stop as she sat up in her bed, hair tasseled and in need a combing. The window in the room was darker than the usual time she woke, meaning it was still before dawn. On a quick glance, she saw that Davy was not in the room.

It had been a few days since she had last watched the stars with him. Either he had been too busy or the clouds in the skies made it impossible to see anything. It seemed that she had not even talked to the Captain for a few days, he had been preoccupied with something else. The past few nights, she had been going to bed in the empty room, only waking for a moment over night when she heard the organ's music.

Pulling her legs over the bed, she slipped on her shoes. She had wrapped cloth around her feet to give extra protection in the boots, as well as comfort. Grabbing her usual ribbon and brush, she quickly did her hair up, careful of the new burns and cuts on her hands. She had been learning ropes and knots the past few days from Bill, but much to her dismay, she wasn't doing so well with it.

Leaving her coat on the bed, she hurried out of the cabin. It was still night, however the light lavender and pink hues in the distance made it seem that dawn was fast approaching. Looking around the ship she knew something was going on, all the crew were on deck and busy.

A loud cry from up on the crow's nest made her heart skip a beat. "Land-ho!"

As she heard this, she immediately looked around her. There, on the port side, was an island. Not huge and not quite small. She didn't see any ports nor any other ships. The sea around them was as clear as Davy's eyes and she saw swarms of fish and other creatures around the coral beneath the Flying Dutchman. The palm trees were swaying lightly in the morning wind. No one could possibly be living there, but none the less, the Dutchman's Captain started to bark out orders.

"Release the anchor!" Her gaze moved towards the helm as she saw her Captain standing there. "Mister Maccus! Yeh and the crew shall disembark and go ashore!"

His first mate, the crew member she saw that had the shark like head, quickly started to get crew together. She pondered for a moment as to why Davy needed the crew on land. The hills on the island looked steep and treacherous. Mind racing, she decided that maybe she should just ask why they were going ashore.

As the sun rose in the eastern sky Rose looked over the deck for the Captain. He had vanished it seemed, he was no longer at the helm, below deck or above. She seemed to have search the whole ship without even sight of Bill. It was like the Captain was avoiding her and that made her upset at him.

After coming above deck once again, now feeling the harsh rays of the morning sun, she got to work. Her sore hands struggled lightly as she tied off some ropes, her eyes gazing over every few minutes at the shore not far away. The water looked so pure and clear, only about thirty or so feet deep. It was beautiful and her whole body longed to take a dip in it.

Looking around quickly, she searched for any crew. Most were gone now, a few busy with other things and would never notice. It wouldn't be long, just enough to rinse off her body with the cool water and then up the Jacob's ladder and back on board.

Walking towards the edge of the ship, she pulled her boots off and peered over. Making sure there was nothing in her, way such as a large coral or any bigger fish, she crawled over the railing. Taking another quick glance over at the deck and the crew, she dove swiftly into the crystal waters of the sea below.

As the water took her, she shivered from the surprise of the cool temperature. It felt wonderful on her skin, even if it was covered with her pants and shirt. The past few days she had torn away at the sleeves, making them shorter and more cool to work in. With the white of her shirt now clinging to her small breasts and slender stomach, it seemed like she wore nothing in the deep waters above her waist.

Coming up for air, she felt the breeze from the sea over her wet face, then quickly dove under again to swim closer to shore. Further away from the ship the better, that way she could at least get privacy. It would only be a few minutes, enough for her to rinse her skin and hair. She opened her eyes lightly under the water as she dove again under the surface, taking in the sight of many different tropical fish swimming about the rocks and coral below. She swore she had never seen anything so beautiful.

In England she swam, but never so freely. It was a wonderful escape that she had always wanted and now she would enjoy every minute of it. She swam deeper and deeper each time she took a breath, as if to try and touch the sea below. She had gone under a few times, getting closer to she shore every time until she was surprised to hear a familiar voice as she came above the surface once again.

"What are yeh doing out here?"

She let out a loud gasp as she opened her slightly fuzzy eyes to see none other then Davy Jones, floating in the water near her. Almost forgetting to kick and stay afloat, she took in the sight of him. In full clothing, it was like he stood there, his body under the water and his head and shoulders just above. His beard of tentacles seemed to want the water closer, playing with it and moving like water themselves.

He watched her with a glare, as if he were angry. His face had light drops of water clinging to his skin, making Rosalyn smile lightly as they trailed down his lips and back into the water below. He looked like a king floating there, knowing his domain.

"I could ask you the same question." She said back quickly, brushing some of the wet hair off her face.

"Could yeh? Because as far as I know, Miss Puckett, I am the Captain and I ask the questions." He was slightly yelling at her, the anger evident in his face.

Rose felt something hit her heart then, as if her playful nature was making it worse. None the less, she hatted to be treated this way. "Excuse me, Captain." Something in the way she said Captain made Davy's lips push together lightly. "But I don't believe we are on your boat."

"Yeh have the audacity t'eh try and flee my ship, then-"

She interrupted him, few salty tears welling up in her eyes. "I was never going to leave!"

They stared at each other for a moment. There was something there in Davy's eyes she saw, almost as if he was fighting within himself. She felt like kicking him or kissing him. She turned away for a moment, wanting to get away from him. To work out her feelings at the moment.

"What else was I supposed to think?" He said, anger vanished and yet his voice remained hard.

Closing her eyes lightly she felt the warm touch of tears run down her face. "I would have told you if I could have found you. I just needed this."

It was silent except for the gentle waves and the sounds of the wind from ashore. They were far from the ship and land, but Rose wanted to be further. He was silent for sometime, until she felt the familiar feeling of his right arm wrapping around her waist.

"Take a deep breath."

Without responding, she did as told and as they went under the water, she felt something pull her hard under the surface and quickly wrapped her arms around Davy to keep balance. It was as if the water around them was moving as fast as the wind and at first she swore she was going to loose her breath.

Opening her eyes lightly she saw a blur of things around her and she realized that the two of them were the ones moving so fast. The surprise of it made her close her eyes quickly, gripping onto Davy more. His grip tightened as well.

Only moments later they surfaced, Rose taking a long breath as she felt the more choppy waters of the deeper sea. Davy's arm quickly moved off her waist but held her arm lightly to keep her afloat. Far off, she saw the ship and the island. It looked a few meters away.

Smiling, she looked over at Davy's face, which was staring back at her. "That was wonderful!" She exclaimed, her body shivering still from the surprise of it. "How..?" Rose started to ask, but decided not to get into it. It was obvious how he did it. "Thank you." She said instead.

Nodding in the water, he looked back to the ship. "Did it help yeh?"

"Yes." Her arms remained around him lightly, wanting his arm back where it had been before.

"Do yeh want to go back?"

Rose nodded lightly, not liking to be so far out on open waters.

They returned closer to the ship within moments again, Rosalyn still not quite used to the feeling his speed. It was very intense and she wondered if he would be kind enough to do it once again sometime in the future. She felt much better, ready to get back on the boat and back to work. Although deep down she didn't want to leave his hold.

"Thank you yet again." She said, moving away lightly and floating by herself once again.

"My pleasure." Davy looked towards the ship. "Crew's almost back."

"Why did they go ashore?"

Davy turned and looked at her and she saw a hint of that fighting behind his eyes. "Someone here had a debt."

Rose was silent for a moment, taking that in. Before she realized it, he was turning to leave.

"Davy.." She touched his shoulder, a few tentacles playing with her fingers in the slick water. "Will you meet me tonight? Above deck after sunset?"

"Aye." He didn't even hesitate and it made Rosalyn smile.

The day went by smoothly after she returned to the ship. She got so busy oiling the railings and braiding ropes, that sunset came upon her before she really noticed the day had gone. After seeing the familiar red tints of the sky, she quickly ran back to the cabin that had become her new home. Finding her favorite dress that she owned on board, she got changed in a rush and let her hair down from the ribbon she had held it in all day. Brushing it out, she put it back again this time loosely. From being in the sun so much lately she noticed then a few strands of her auburn hair was sun-kissed and lighter then the rest.

She was in such a rush she didn't think to eat anything. All that really mattered to her was to meet up with the Captain above at the helm, like always.

As she hurried up the stairs, she saw him standing at the same spot and she smiled walked closer to him. The moon was fuller than ever, making a perfect light to see him under. He seemed deep in thought as she stepped up next to him, wrapping an arm around his quietly. His head turned quickly to look at her, taking in what she was now wearing.

Without any more thought, she rested her head against his arm, eyes watching the sea in front of them. This was her new favorite spot in the world, standing above deck with Davy Jones, watching the night sky.

Davy seemed less nervous as time went by in silence and she felt his arm reach into his jacket. His voice brought her back into this moment. "I have somethin' for yeh."

Moving her arm from his, she watched as he brought out from his jacket a simple chain. As he moved it closer to her, she saw a small gem move quietly down to the lowest point, a slight sparkle coming from the blue pearl that it was made from.

Her fingers touched it quietly. "Where did you get this?"

"A time ago." He answered, letting it go as she grasped it. "I have kept it for no other reason other then I enjoyed looking at it. I want yeh t'eh have it now."

Smiling brightly she quickly slipped it over her head and let it drop down between her collar bone and small breast. It matched her dress almost perfectly. Playing with it, she looked over the old craftsmanship. It must had taken a while to make such a pearl and to fit it in a small hold to keep on a chain. The more she looked at it, the more she loved it.

Davy was watching her carefully. Having her so close was hard on him in many ways, but the more he had her nearby, the more he wished she would never leave. Her eyes met his for a moment. He saw that she was going to say thank you, then paused.

Instead she raised herself on her toes and pressed her hot lips against his cold.

Feeling her arms wrap around his neck he moved his to hold her, the sensation of her lips on his making his body tremble.

Rosalyn closed her eyes quickly as she kissed Davy, knowing that this was crossing a new bound and was glad to feel his arms holding her. As her lips pressed harder against his lips, she felt him respond equally. There were two or three tentacles touching her face like fingers, gently caressing her skin.

As she pulled back slowly, she was surprised as he pushed forward for another kiss. Her body melted against his, never wanting him to let go.

Davy never wanted to.

To Be Continued...

**_A/N: I had this chapter buzzing in my mind all weekend. I came out okay I think. Make sure you all check out my deviantART webpage on my profile. I made some dolls of what I think Rosalyn looks like and posted them there. I want to say thanks to everyone who watches this story. And to the 35 people who have this as their favorites: )_**


	11. Chapter 11

English Rose

Chapter Eleven

By: Kimmy-Sama

Blood, Rosalyn knew, was never a good sign. The warm metallic smell of it filled her nose as she looked over her hands. Bruised and beaten, they had burns and cuts that were now new. The rope she had held was red as well, tied off tight just as she had been trying to do. Never in her life had she worked this hard and never had her hands taken such a beating. It was torture just to work for her keep each day.

And even so, as she climbed below deck, she knew it was worth it. She felt more alive than ever before in her young life. It was as if her life's purpose was now clear to her and she would do anything to keep it that way.

Finding an empty bucket, she carried it loosely in her damaged hands back to the deck. The crew around her were less cruel as the days went by, letting her walk among them and work side by side without much confrontation. Bill was always a pleasure, always asking her to do things, never a order.

After tying off the bucket to a thin rope she let it go over board and waited only a few moments before pulling it back. Heavy now with salt water, she found it hard to bring it up with her bloody hands. With it only half way, however, she watched Bill appear next to her and grab the rope.

Releasing the grip she held, she watched as he brought up the bucket himself. He set it down and looked over her hands. "Water to rinse off with?"

"Yes." Bringing a small smile to her chapped lips she kneeled down to plunge her hands into the salty water. It stung and burned, but she knew it would clean the fresh cuts .

Bill watched for a moment before looking up into the darkening sky. "It will storm soon. Yeh better get ready for some hard work."

Rosalyn stood again, her hands feeling better. "I will just as soon as I get these wrapped."

Nodding, Bill turned and walked off to start his duties. Rosalyn walked back to the Captain's cabin, closing the door quietly behind her. The rocking ship would have been hard on her a week ago but the way the ship moved was like second nature to her now. Sitting down on the bed, she dug in her chest of things, not seeing anything she could use. Instead, she pulled on the sheets on the bed, tearing off a long strip and then tearing that in half.

As she dressed her hands quietly, she thought about Davy. Around her neck lay the necklace he had given her and she refused to take it off. That night, just two days ago was engraved into her mind. The feeling of his cold lips, they seemed to warm against her own made her skin start to shake lightly. Never had she felt this way, towards anyone. Davy Jones was becoming more then the monster who ruled the seas. He was becoming a dear friend, someone whom she could learn to love.

A loud crack of thunder brought her away from her Captain and back to the time at hand. Work was needed to be done. She had left her coat in the room before that morning and grabbed it now as she hurried out of the cabin.

Time seemed to fly by as she helped with the ship. They were being tossed among the waves and she felt the water crash around her as she held onto the ropes she was tying down. Knowing that she had to be careful, she stayed close to the mast, that way if she needed to she could easily grab a hold of it.

"Miss Puckett to the crow's nest!" She heard the first mate call to her and looked upwards, her hair tossed about as her ribbon came undone. An uneasy feeling in her stomach made her feel like she would vomit, the height alone was making her uneasy. She didn't catch why she needed to be up there, but she did as told and started to climb the ropes.

Her hands were bleeding once again as she got to the top and she held on tight as she pulled herself into the nest. The wind was more intense around her up there, yet the movements were not as bad. Looking down to the deck, she saw waves crash upon it harshly. The crew were almost covered in the water yet they seemed unaware of it. Trying to focus on what she was doing, she looked around the ship only to see the tall waves of the ocean.

Davy's voice calling out from the helm made her look in his direction. "We're almost upon it, keep up the pace!"

She wondered what he was talking about and what he saw that she didn't. Up this high and she could only see the flashes of lightning and the water. Rain had stopped she noticed, but the wind seemed just as harsh.

As a bright light flashed, she saw something right in front of the ship, moving along with the harsh water. It looked like a ship. But as they came closer to it, she saw in surprise it was a sinking ship not unlike the one she had survived not that long ago.

The Flying Dutchman came to a stop it felt like, not far from the ship's side. She had perfect view of the deck of the other ship. It was covered in water and a few sailors scrambling to keep it afloat. Almost instantly she watched as the crew from the Dutchman seemed to appear on the deck. Screams and yells was what she heard then, some making her skin crawl.

Part of her wanted to go down to the deck, to see what was happening, but her feet seemed glued to the spot where they stood. The waves were calming down, as well as the wind, yet Rosalyn still felt cold. Davy's crew surrounded the men on board the sinking ship, catching them and lining them up near the railing of its port side.

Finally Rose got the courage in her to pull out of the crows nest and climbed down. It was much easier to go down in softer weather than up in rough weather. After she was down she ran to the front of the ship, pushing her hands down on the railing there to look over at the boat as well as she could. The sailors, about five that she saw, were still alive. They were kneeled down with the crew of the Dutchman behind them. It was an eerie sight to Rose and she wondered why they would be doing such a thing.

Davy's presence surprised her, he had seemed to board the ship and walked in front of the men. With the best Rosalyn could see, he was smoking his pipe. She also noticed he was talking, but the rumble of the thunder and the waves made it hard for her to hear. A hand touched her arm as she leaned forward more, but she did not turn. Her gaze was focused only on what was happening in front of her.

"Rose, get back to the cabin, yeh shouldn' see this." Bill Turner's voice came over the rumbles but Rose ignored him.

Davy walked up and down the water logged deck, observing the men before him like cattle. There was something so devilish about him that made Rosalyn wonder why she had never noticed this part of him. Bill pulled on her arm again, almost to beg her to look away.

As she watched, Davy grabbed a man's throat with his claw and she could only guess that the man was dying in his grip. A simple turn and push and the man was falling overboard, dead before he hit the water. It was frightening to see Davy like this, able to so easily kill a man and then walk to the next. The night two days ago was now

far from her mind.

Pushing away from the railing, she looked over at Bill. He was standing next to her, his eyes looking at her and not the scene not far off. Her mind was filled with questions, but dared not to ask them.

"This is what you meant by collecting souls. Am I right?"

"Aye. I told yeh this. Why are yeh surprised?"

Rosalyn felt a little stunned at the whole situation and absent mindedly pushed her hair off her face. The sky was darker, the sun setting behind the clouds of grey. "I suppose I have some right to be. I have never seen him like this."

"He's a monster, Rose."

Looking back to the other boat, she saw the crew members pulling only one of the five that was there only moments before to his feet. They were laughing and rummaging though trunks from the ship. Davy walked among them like a king in his domain.

"He's a lost soul." She responded, looking back at Bill with a familiar sting in her eyes. Quickly she turned and ran off towards the cabin.

On board the sinking ship, Davy lifted his cane from the ground, dropping it when he had come aboard. As his finger curled around it, he silently turned back to his ship to see a flash of a familiar red coat. Rosalyn had been standing on the front deck, no doubt watching what he had just been doing. As she ran off, away from him, he felt something inside hurt deeper then ever before.

"Back to the ship!" He called fiercely, his mind wandering as he came aboard his home. The crew followed behind him, carrying boxes and other things that they could use on the ship. Davy ignored the laughter as they taunted the new crew member, tossing him below deck.

So Rosalyn had seen him at his work, seeing that he was in fact a devil. Would she still want to look at the stars with him? Or even be in the same room as him? He could not see why she would want a man like him. Perhaps this will make her want to be taken ashore even to an empty island.

He stepped up to the helm of the ship, giving the heading to the helmsman. As he walked to the back and looked off into the dark cloudy night, he knew that what had happened two days ago would never again.

If he had a heart, he would have heard the sound of it breaking yet again.

Rosalyn laid on her back, her hands over her eyes. She was scared, scared of what Davy could do. Scared of what he did. He was not someone to be so straight-forward with. All the tales her father had told her when she was younger were true. He was the devil of the seas. But the more she thought about him and the way he held her in the water, made her doubts start to drift. Yes, she told herself, he is a demon of the depths, but he was also a kind man who has shown her more to this life than any man she could even imagine.

And to Rosalyn, he was someone who her heart was falling for. Sitting up, she decided not to run. She would face this head on and never be afraid again. Isn't that what she told herself when she first took a step through the door of his cabin?

Running outside, she looked around at the dark ship. Night had fallen so quickly because of the storm and it took a moment for Rosalyn to let her eyes focus. In an instant she was going up the stairs towards the helm, nodding to the helmsman before walking to her Captain who stood with his back to her.

"Captain." She said quietly, walking up next to him. All of her wanted to take his arm like she did that night but resisted.

His eyes, the ones she wanted to see better in the night's abyss looked to her. "Miss Puckett."

"Rose." Smiling, she lifted her hand and touched the necklace she wore. Davy caught this, a part of him happy to see she had not taken it off. "I was hopping the clouds would be gone by now. I wanted to learn more about the stars."

Davy watched her in slight amazement, but turned away quickly. "Unfortunately for you, they are not."

Rosalyn felt her heart sink as he spoke, his voice cold. She looked off at the choppy waters and placed her blood soaked bandaged hands on the railing. "Davy, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Rosalyn moved her hand and touched his lightly, wanting more than anything to just feel his skin against hers. "For wanting to stay with you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Davy gripped her hand as she said this. For a moment he was speechless, the look on her face was so beautiful he thought her an angel. "Yeh be a fool for wanting it."

"Then I guess I am a fool." Rosalyn placed her other hand around his, clasping his the best she could in her small hands.

Almost bending down to her, Davy caught himself. It was still early. His crew were still about and the last thing he needed was someone watching them. "May I walk you to the cabin?" He asked softly

The tenderness in his voice made her face light up. "Yes sir, you may."

To Be Continued...

**_A/N: Thanks again to all my reviews! I have over 100:) I have never had this many on any of my stories. Thank you all!_**


	12. Chapter 12

English Rose

Chapter Twelve

By: Kimmy-Sama

_Bootstrap Bill Turner_

Never did I think that something like this would happen aboard the Flying Dutchman. Even more so, that our fearless, cold dark devil of a Captain would be so keen to let a young girl upon his ship. When I first got a look at her I half expected her to be scared out of her wits. I was pleasantly surprised. She had a fire about her that reminded me of someone I knew long ago.

Perhaps I am jumping ahead of myself. That night she came aboard the ship, I never caught a glimpse of her. I put together what the crew told me and what rumors I had heard. For a day I couldn't sleep. I felt bad for the poor girl locked away after suffering a horrible experience such as a shipwreck only to be dragged onto a cursed ship. Not even a nightmare would be so brutal.

After a few nights I saw her for the first time. Carefully moving about the main deck getting a closer look at the whereabouts of the crew and the state of the ship. Her beauty astonished me, the skin of a perfect doll untouched by any hand. This made me feel better instantly, she didn't look hurt or misused. Her dress was tattered and worn, most likely from the salt water.

The Captain had laid down orders about her, not to touch her. If anyone was caught doing anything to her they would have years added to their sentence, no negotiations. It made me wonder why he was keeping her in that cabin, locked away from the world.

I followed her down below. Her form was careful and graceful. As her eyes watched a group of men play our common dice game, I offered to help her understand it.

I found myself strangely drawn to her, knowing by the look of her that she was still young, probably around William's age. Maybe it was because of that fact I wanted to help her as much as I could. Kindness was never really my expertise, but then I knew how a lady should be treated.

We became quick friends. At least I would like to think so. I was glad to know she was getting less frightened as time went by, even to pull open the Captain's door with a force to break wood. That day was entertaining to say the least. Even if it ended with a punishment, I enjoyed taking her to the galley for some food.

One thing that struck me as odd was the fact that she asked so much about Davy Jones. It was if she had been pondering over things about him and needed to get them straightened out. If I was in her shoes, well at that time she had no shoes, I would have been less likely to ask about my jailer and more on how I could escape. Then I noticed that Rose was no ordinary girl.

Carefree and lively, she reminded me of the sea in a lot of ways. Even though I had not seen her cruel side, if she had any, I wanted to look after her as much as I could. Perhaps in a way I was making up for the child I had left behind. I was taken back with the Captain's quick take on letting her learn the ship. I expected it to be days before she would have him convinced.

Again, I was surprised he let her learn from me. I told her to just learn, not ask for a tutor. I didn't mind helping her. It was just another chance for me to make sure she would not harm herself or cause any kind of incident that would lead to her getting hurt. I could tell that the crew were on edge with her around, just waiting for her to slip up so they could get rid of her.

It didn't happen and they went about their business. Rose learned quick and soon I didn't need to be with her all the time. After I simply told her what to do she would do it, without a single word of annoyance. She really wanted to work to make her share. I was very glad about that.

The next days, however through me in a new loop of questions. Every night she would go into the Captain's cabin without thinking twice or looking grim. As far as I could tell, she wanted to go. To just be in his presence made her change lightly. Her body would shift just slightly and was more conscious of his authority.

At first I mearly dismissed it as her being respectful towards him. That she, like us all on the ship, kept the fact in mind that he was Captain. But it was also something in her eyes and the way they observed him. She would be busy climbing the shrouds, taking a small stop to look at his direction and seem to drift off to a new state of mind.

I tried to think of a new reason why she did this. Pity, perhaps? Maybe she felt sorry for his story or how he had been changed by the sea. I knew that if she saw him be his real self she would certainly no longer feel pity towards him.

Pity was pushed out of my mind when I noticed a new sign between them. Davy Jones himself, catching glances towards her. They were so sudden and small that I barely noticed them at all. He watched his crew anyway, like a Captain should. But when his eyes would lock on Rose, wet with sweat and a mop in hand, it was different. At least, I would hope he wouldn't give his crew the looks he gave Rosalyn.

I went on with my duties. I knew that if anything, I could try my best to ask Rosalyn when I got a minute with her. However, I quickly decided that maybe it was not my place. What ever it was between them, I was not part of it.

A shipwreck we came upon gave me new evidence. Rosalyn did not see us raid the ship, which I was glad about. There were no survivors this time and the water was coming aboard so quickly that I was sure we would let it go. The Captain ordered us to get what we could. I watched as he went deep into the depths of the ship.

We brought what we could back aboard the Flying Dutchman, Davy being the last to come back. He carried a chest, which he promptly set down before me.

"Clean this up and dry what's inside."

As I dragged it off to a place I could get quiet to do my task, of Captain went into his quarters. In moments I heard the familiar sound of his organ playing, as if haunting us all when he was not in sight. Finally, I found a spot and kneeled down, opening the heavy lid.

Inside were dresses and undergarments, girl's brushes and combs, things a woman would never travel without. They were all mostly dry, except for a few blankets on the bottom. I pulled these out, careful not to get the water on anything else and started to ring them out the best I could.

Where these item's for Rose? Did he really go that deep into the ship just for these things for her? Yet again I was given a new idea on what was going on between them. I wanted to make sure Rosalyn knew what she was getting herself into. So I told myself then I would at least talk to her.

I wasn't given a chance. Every time I wanted to get her alone for just a moment we had things to do. One morning I was told to go ashore on a mission for the Captain, along with a great number of the crew. I was gone for a time and when I returned I noticed that Rosalyn looked more alive then before. Her hair was damp, so I could only guess that she had taken a dip in the ocean.

I told myself I needed to talk to her. To just get what I needed to say out and tell her I would do what I could to help her off the ship if that's what she wanted. That same day, I saw her again after dusk. She was walking up towards the helm of the ship, now looking lovely in one of the dresses that I had seen in the chest. I smiled, knowing that even though she worked so hard everyday, she was still a woman under it all.

It took me a few minutes to finish what I was doing before I could start up the stairs. The stars were bright and I could only imagine that was the reason she was up there in the first place. I looked forward as I stepped up but what I saw made me stop on the third step.

Only feet away I saw Davy and Rosalyn. He was bent down towards her, his arm tightly around her waist and hers around his shoulders. Their embrace threw me off and I quickly backed away and walked back down the steps.

It all connected, her defending him and his looks. She did not feel pity or the fear of respect. Davy and Rosalyn were, if not already then, lovers.

Days passed and I kept to myself and I dared not tell even Rose I had witnessed their kiss that night. I had no idea if that was their first or maybe one of hundreds they had already shared. I gave no hint that I had a inkling towards the Captain. If he knew than I was sure that I would be tossed to the depths or worse.

A stormy night came across us and it took my mind off them. But afterwards, when we came on a ship with survivors in it, I knew then that Rosalyn would see Davy Jones for what he really was. A monster.

At first I wanted her to see. I wanted her to see what he did to men struggling for life and what he did to the men who didn't take his offer. But as I watched her run to the front of the ship, eyes wide with fear and amazement, I knew that it would be wrong for such a young girl to see such a thing.

I asked her to turn away, go back to the cabin. I was harsh and told her that she really shouldn't be surprised. After she said those last words, she ran away towards the cabin with tears clinging to those black lashes. It was bound to happen, I knew. Rosalyn saw for the first time exactly what Davy Jones was about.

The next day I saw her smile at the rays of sun that came across the eastern sky. The way she could buck up and smile after witnessing such a thing at her age made me start to respect the young woman before me. Instantly, she was in front of me, like every morning, and I waited for her usual question of what was she to do that day.

I was greeted with something new.

"Thank you Bill."

"For what, Rose?" My surprise was obvious.

"You were trying to help me yesterday..." Her slim, oval face turned towards the sunrise. "I am still very taken back by it."

"Yeh have a right to be." I answered.

Her head shook lightly and she crossed her arms loosely. I admired her steady smile. "I want to get past it. I took it all in last night, I took all of him in." Her tone when she mentioned the Captain was something soft and light. "Nothing about him is ordinary. He has such a dark side to him and yet I can't steer away my feelings towards him."

Without thinking, I spoke. "I saw yeh kiss that night."

Her smile faded and a startled look came over her. "Did you?"

"Aye." Looking around quietly, I took her arm and pulled her to the side of the ship, leaning against the railing. She did the same, her eyes focused on me. "Rosalyn, yeh young. Im sure yeh feel like he cares for yeh but.."

"He does." She interrupted me. I didn't get mad. "I know he does."

"I told yeh before, he's a monster Rosalyn."

Pushing off the railing, she looked hurt. I was sorry for making her feel this way, but in a way I needed to tell her the truth. She looked me in the eye. "Davy is a kind, misunderstood soul. I am trying my best to see past his hard shell... but I know he is a decent man."

With that she left me leaning against the railing. I didn't watch her or what she was off to do, instead I was watching the sunrise in the horizon. Perhaps I could be wrong about Davy Jones and his feelings towards her. But then I knew about his cruel side and what he would do just to make the ones around him suffer.

I just pray that Rosalyn doesn't find out the hard way.

To Be Continued...

Okay, I think I got some of the time-line of the story wrong... but I hope its still good... By the time I noticed the problem it was too late to fix it. Unless I wanted to spend another few hours typing... and I really didn't.

I wanted something different in this chapter too. It's the story from another's P.O.V. And who better then Bootstrap Bill? More lovey-dovey stuff to come however! So don't worry!


	13. Chapter 13

English Rose

Chapter Thirteen

By: Kimmy-Sama

The day was dragging on so slowly. Her mind was not focused on her work, which just made it all worse. What Bill had mentioned to her was stuck in her mind. Deep down she knew he was just trying to help but she only wanted to ignore it. Davy Jones did care about her and there was no way she was going to avoid her feelings towards him.

After she finished her morning duties, she went to the only place she could be alone, the Captain's cabin. He didn't come in that often during the day when he had things to do. Knowing she would be alone, she quickly let down her hair and kicked off her shoes and laid down on her bed.

Trailing her hands over the bed she closed her eyes to rest, only to see him before her in her mind, anger filling his soul. Opening her eyes, she sighed and looked upwards at the wood ceiling of the room. It still plagued her, that image of him being so relentless and callous. It would most likely never leave her.

The only thing that made her want to see past that, was the way his eyes stared into hers the night before. Even if his skin was cold, she felt warmth underneath as his hand would take hers. Maybe she was just being foolish, how she was feeling for him. Even so, she was beginning to really start to love Davy Jones.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

The night before, as he led her down to his cabin, Rosalyn's heart was beating feircly. It was obvious only moments before he was going to take her in his arms once again. He refrained from doing so only because there was still crew above deck. To be alone in his cabin, which they had done before many nights, seemed different. Perhaps it was the way he looked over her as he opened the door, allowing her to pass.

As she walked inside the cabin, she did not know where to go. Of course there was always her bed, and yet it made her nervous. He closed the door and Rosalyn spoke quietly before he could move away from it.

"Did I ever apologize about breaking your door?" Turning towards him, she tucked her hanging strands of hair behind her ears.

Davy took a step closer. "No. No need, its already fixed."

"Oh." Rosalyn played with her hand quietly.

They both stood looking at each other in silence and as soon as Davy moved, Rosalyn jumped lightly. Her nerves were getting the better of her, hot blood flowing to her cheeks.

At first Davy took in her response, then spoke. "Yeh scared of me."

Rosalyn looked at him in surprise. "No... not at all."

"Perhaps yeh should be."

Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head. "I couldn't be. If anything I'm nervous."

He made a sound normal for him, which made Rose smile. Slowly she was starting to feel more like herself.

"Yeh feel nervous?"

Nodding her answer she then took a few steps away from him. "Do you know what would make me feel better?"

Davy watched her quietly. "Tell me."

Walking towards his organ, she lifted her hands, loosening her hair and letting the waves fall down to her back. Sitting down on his bench, she patted the empty spot next to her. "A song."

Rosalyn was glad to see a smile come to his face as he walked towards her, accepting the seat next to her. Turning towards the keys, she watched as he gracefully bent forward and began to play his beautiful work. Gently she leaned against him, careful not to disturb his focus or his movements. Just to be this close to him was wonderful and enough to keep her happy.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

After some time of listening to his captivating song, Rosalyn's eyelids started to grow heavy. In a mix between sleep and awake she found the music starting to drift. Trying to keep her mind focused on why it had stopped, her body started to rise from the bench. Underneath her she felt the arms of Davy, cradling her in his grasp.

The room was quiet once more except, for the sound of his leg which resembled a crab, hitting the floor as he walked. The slight limp he had was comforting to her and she slipped her arms around his broad shoulders. Never wanting to leave that spot, she held on tightly, as if giving him a sign that she didn't want him to let her go.

Even so, he started to lay her down on the bed. He paused after laying her down, noticing that her arms were not letting go. In fact her arms were pulling lightly, bringing him closer towards her. Rosalyn opened her eyes a bit so she could see ones of pale sky, looking deeply into her soul as she just lay there.

Before he could open his mouth to speak she covered it with her own. The same sweet feeling of warmth and knots in her stomach overtook her as she kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss to her enjoyment, the knot in her stomach tightening as she felt him shift so he was sitting on the bed.

An arm slithered behind her softly, gripping the fabric of her shirt with his hand. Finding use for her hands, she moved them over his face carefully. The dozen or so fingers from his beard slid down her neck and to her hair toying with it playfully. It tickled lightly, and the movements changed lightly as he deepened the kiss.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

The taste of sea fell into her mouth as he opened his, it was salty yet had a different taste to it, close to the smell of his pipe. It was so appetizing to her that she silently begged for more from him. Giving in, their kiss seemed to turn into many, savoring each others silent pleas. Hands now lifted above his head, she pulled off his hat, laying it down next to them on the bed. A single hand moved around his head, as if trying to pull him as deep down to her as possible.

Davy broke the line of kisses for only a moment as he found he wanted to kiss other parts of her skin, first trailing down her chin and onto her open neck. A slight gasp came from her lips as he trailed over the sensitive spots on her flesh. It was an amazing feeling as the fingers of his beard trailed over her skin as well, as if a hundred tiny fingertips caressed her skin at the same time.

Almost as sudden as this embrace between them started, it ended. Rosalyn looked down at his lurid eyes as he sat up suddenly. Trembling still and her lips red from the pressure, she sat up as well.

"What is it Davy?" She asked quickly.

His hand reached over and took a hold of his hat. Not putting it on, Rosalyn got a better view of his mysterious beauty. He looked strangely different, almost flushed with a color she had not seen before across his cheeks. It made her smile inwards that he, as well, was getting worked up about what was happening. However, much to her dismay, he stood from the bed.

"This can't go anywhere." His accent was low.

It was the first time Rosalyn really took in his Welsh-Scottish accent and how much over the past days she had grown to love it. But it was what he said that threw her off.

"Why not?" Moving towards him, she paused as she watched him stand.

"Yeh wouldn' understand."

"Then tell me!" A small amount of anger drew up inside of her. "I would love to know everything about you Davy. What makes you smile and what makes you mad.. Please just tell me things, then let me decide on what I would and wouldn't understand."

Davy stared at her and slowly lifted his hat back to his head. Leaning back, Rosalyn knew when she would was defeated. His walls were up thick, guarded by miles and miles of treacherous sea. It would be impossible for her to break them down it seemed.

Rosalyn spoke quickly before he turned away. "Is it because of your past? Are you so afraid of a another heartbreak that you would lock me away from wanting to love you?"

He turned sharply. "Hush!"

Not intimidated, she stared into his eyes once again. "Why can't I be close to you?"

"Yeh act as if I am the one bein' wrong 'ere." Stepping away, he turned to the door. "I'm just tryin' ta help yeh from a fate worse then mine."

Watching him walk out of his cabin, she laid back down on her bed. Sleep never came, instead she fell deep into her thoughts about Davy. Now she knew he cared for her. But she was just trying to take him in and decide on how to try to convince him that it was okay for him to love.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

The present day as she laid on that same bed, she found herself a bit weary of what she would do next. Every time it seemed he gave way to her, he would pull it back harshly. Playing this game of tug of war was not something Rosalyn wanted to do.

So she decided to keep trying. One day he would see things in her perspective. Even if she had to make a deal to work a hundred years, Rosalyn would help Davy's cold walls to break. The way he kissed her and the feeling of his mouth against her skin was not going to be a faint memory.

Trailing her fingers over her neck lightly, she smiled again. It had taken her breath away and she would do anything to have that feeling once again. She sat up and slipped her shoes back on quietly. For now she would continue her duties and keep up with the crew. Hopefully it would be a clear night tonight. Maybe she would find her Captain near the helm waiting for her to look at the stars. The hope of it alone made the butterflies in her stomach start to dance.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you sayThat I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it hold on to me and  
never let me go

To Be Continued...

Song: Far Away

By: Nickleback

This song I think fits them perfect. It has a wonderful mood to it and if anyone hasn't heard it yet, listen to it! http/ go to this address. You can see the video and listen to the song. :)

Thank you again to all the reviewers! This time I put up two chapters at the same time. My editor was a bit slow with reading them and I thought it was cruel to make you wait for the 13th on her account! Te he! Please keep reviewing with any thoughts or comments you have.


	14. Chapter 14

English Rose

Chapter Fourteen

By: Kimmy-Sama (With GREAT help from Sweet-Pea-Angel4127)

-Rosalyn Puckett-

There was once, when I was seven, my maid and I sat around my tea table talking about love. I told her that one day I would love a man so deeply it would kill me. She looked at me with surprise in her deep eyes. It wasn't the answer she had expected from a young girl. I guess I've always been a bit grown up for my age. Losing my mother at a young age forced me to see life through an adults eyes. My child like innocence left me the day I watched them close her beauty in a box and place her deep in the earth. It not only changed me, it changed the relationship I had with my father. From that day on nothing would ever be the same.

Standing out here, leaning on the rail at the bow and starring up at the splendor of the night sky, I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as the memories of my mother flood back to me. For so long I felt I had to shut her out, I had to forget what life had been like with her and my father. Now all I can think about are the what-if's. For the first time since that horrible night, I miss my father. I miss the man who tried so hard to mold me into a strong woman. Who gave me all the love he could, in his strange way. It took him dying at sea for me to see the way he really felt.

I let my hand reach into my blouse and pull out her handkerchief. Why didn't I have any personal item of my father? Now I'm all alone in the world, a widowed woman on her wedding night and an orphan with no family to return home to. Tonight is the first time I've felt this alone since coming onto this ship.

Fresh hot tears sting my eyes. Why hasn't he said a word to me? It's been a week since I opened my heart to him and I'm lucky if I even get to glimpse him. And yet, my foolish self dresses up every night and waits here, hoping he will come. I'm so stupid. I feel so alone and lost now. My heart breaks when I imagine a life without Davy. My sweet, gentile and hard shelled Captain. Lord help me, but I love him so much I could die. That must be why that memory just came back to me. He is the man I had spoken of so many years ago, even if I didn't know it. I would rather throw myself to the mercy of a hurricane than live my life never hearing his voice, feeling his touch or being held captive in his powerful gaze.

"Davy." It's only a broken whisper. "I love you." My head falls into my hands and I let the overwhelming power of my breaking heart take me.

"I'm looking at you through the glass

Don't know how much time has passed

Oh God it feels like forever

No one ever tells you that forever feels like home

Sitting all alone inside your head"

"How do you feel?

That is the question

But I forget you don't expect an easy answer

When something like a soul

Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You cant expect a bit of hope  
And while your outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what your staring at is me"

-Davy Jones-

Davy Jones was a monster. That is what I had molded myself into ever scene my heart had been torn from my chest by my own hands. It was a lifetime ago and yet I still find myself touching the small locket tucked deep where only I can feel it. It's music is not as crisp and wonderful as when I first heard it's melody. In fact, I find myself wishing I could simply drop it into the abyss of the sea and forget about it. Yet here I am again, standing in the dark night holding it in my unnatural beard looking over its dull silver design.

Years ago I gave my heart to one woman and there was nothing that could be done to stop me. I thought my only love was the sea, like any good sailor out in the mess of ships. Until I met her. Until I found my true calling so many years ago. Now I am what I chose, a god among sailors. A devil and monster who's only purpose is to kill and take what's mine.

But as I stand here, alone like always, I find myself thinking of something else. Or should I say, someone else. A woman who's grace and nobility took me by surprise. I found something in her eyes the night I found her. A gaze like something I had never seen. Even if she was afraid, and had every right to be, there was something lingering behind her thoughts.

I took her. Maybe I should regret being harsh but I don't. She had no idea what could have happened that night if I had not found her first. I didn't want the depths to take such a beauty. Not again, not like so many times before. I have the power, I can control it. I wanted her to live, to make a choice for herself after she had become more mature to the surroundings and the crew.

I made a grave mistake taking and locking her into my cabin. It began innocently enough, her curiosity perked mine. At first I ignored it and told myself that she was indeed afraid of me, my appearance and my being. She had not a clue of what I could do to her. What deep down I knew I should have done when I saw her.

The night was rocky and I found myself leaning with both arms resting against the railing as I looked on towards the sea. I stood at the front of the ship, knowing that it was so late that no one on board would notice me here. It was a comfort and depressing state that I secretly loved. As the cold water sprayed quietly into the air and hit my cheek, I remembered when Rosalyn's lips touched that same spot.

I was startled. It was amazing to me. Deep down I wanted to take her there. But I helped her instead. What had become of me? I would certainly just be hurt again in the end. She had no right to be here. I had made mistakes with her the entire time she had been here. I regret nothing when it comes down to what I have done with her. But yet I want to push her further away so she will simply forget it.

Walking away, I head for the cabin. I realize that I have not played my organ in days, not since that night with Rose. The night I wished I had the courage to take on with her. I am afraid, for one of the first times of my long life. I am afraid that she will regret everything with me and turn away. That would hurt more then just pushing her away. Either way it seems it will not be easy. I have ignored her for only a few days and yet here I am, in agony about it. She is becoming my world and when I take on my actual job I feel guilty with her eyes towards me.

Just getting a glimpse of her makes me feel so off that I want to run. As I walked towards the door, I catch a flash of white and without thinking I walk up the stairs past the helm. Such a familiar place and yet so far from where we really are.

Huddled down on the floor, Rosalyn cried harshly into her clenched fists, trembling with sobs. I cant even think as I stare at her, I can't refuse myself as I fall down to her, my arms taking in her delicate form. I feel her body jump and then relax, trusting me entirely. I almost tremble myself as I touch her hair softly with my face touching hers. Her warm tears fall less now and I feel her hands grip my coat tightly.

"Davy.."

Her quivering voice makes my body seem to loosen, eyes closing and my arms lifting her tighter into my embrace. When did this happen to me? Was it possible to feel without a heart? Does it startle her that there is no beat behind that chest she carelessly lays her head upon? It makes me go slightly insane.

When exactly did I fall in love with Rosalyn Puckett?

"And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head"

**Song: Though Glass**

**By: Stone Sour**

**_A/N: This chapter is much shorter then my others, forgive me! I must also apologize for my delay in updates. I have been busy and in a huge funk with this story. I love it yet hate it because soon it has to end. Secretly I want it to go on forever but I know it can't. I was in a writers block, so with great help from my fiance and editor, I have smashed the block. She actualy wrote Rosalyn's part, so please give her credit for that: ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its a small taste of what to come:)_**

**_I love everyone who has reviewed, this is my favorite story I have ever written mostly because I have made friends from it and I have gained a new love for poor sea creatures. : ) Thanks again all! Hugs to all!_**


	15. Chapter 15

English Rose

Chapter Fifteen

By: Kimmy-Sama

The door closing behind them made Rosalyn feel instantly more at ease. Alone with Davy in his cabin had new meaning to her, the past far from her mind. It was like a new world being alone with him, one she never wanted to leave. He carried her, his chivalry bringing the tears to a halt. The rocking sounds that were so familiar to her were comforting as she loosened her grip. She knew in just moments he would lay her down on the bed once more.

To her surprise, he sat down on the bed himself, still holding her in his arms. As she looked up towards his face, she felt the familiar caress of his hand touching her cheek. The salty water from her eyes was wiped away. Closing her eyes again, she leaned against his chest, curled up like a cat on her owner's lap.

Davy enjoyed this, perhaps a bit to much. After the past few days of imagining her curled up next to him, he received a wonderful treat of it tonight. However, his mind was troubled. Why was she so upset in the first place? Was it because of him and his actions the past few days? Silently he pulled her off his lap and moved her to the bed. Her eyes opened to meet his and he told himself not to get to taken in by them at the moment.

"Rose.. What happened?" His voice made her smile. She had not heard it in so long and now she was loving it.

"Nothing you should matter yourself with Davy."

The accent in her voice was so familiar to him now. "Even when yeh say not ta, I will." Davy responded.

A smile. If he could bring a smile to that face it was worth anything he could think of.

"I was just thinking about the past. I shouldn't but I was."

Davy watched her closely, seeing her slightly red face was looking as if she would cry again. He wanted to kiss those tears away. "Why shouldn' yeh?"

"Because it hurts to much. You understand, right?"

All to well he understood. His past was something he had always refused to think about. Quietly Rose noticed a locket being moved out from under Davy's beard, held tightly by one of his tentacles. He lowered it into his right hand as it opened and started to play its sad song. Rosalyn almost reached out to touch it but resisted.

Instead he dropped it in her hand for her. "Aye." He finally spoke. "I understand perfectly."

Her fingers danced over the cool surface of the locket, the face engraved on top of it strangely alluring and haunting. The song played on as she observed how it worked inside, the gears and wheels spinning wildly until the winding stopped. Her eyes looked upwards towards Davy, his face looking away. "Davy... I want to tell you something important."

"Yeh shouldn't." His eyes gazed back to her, a hurt behind them she had never seen before. This emotional state was something one could almost pity yet Rose refused to feel pity towards the man she loved.

"Why not? Its something I have to tell you. I would think you would want to hear it."

"I know what it is yeh are goin' t'eh say. It can't be said Rose."

New tears came to her eyes as she felt the familiar pressure in the base of her chest. It was if her heart was breaking more with every word he was speaking. As the tears started to flow, she thrust his locket back into his hand. "Your selfish. Do you even care what I feel right now?" Her voice raised as she spoke. "I love you Davy Jones. I am in love with you."

Silence passed over the room like a think fog passes over an early dawn. The only faint sound that could be heard was the creaking of the ship and the swaying of the water outside. It was making Rosalyn feel more and more aware of what was happening.

"You want me gone." She stated, not a question.

"No." He said immediately. His body turned towards her again and sighed silently. "Its not right for yeh ta stay here. Its not your place."

"That's just what I said." Her body shook with the sobs she was holding back. "I can't help my feelings, Davy... I want to be with you always.. Here on your ship and here.." Her hand lifted to touch his hard chest. "Even if there is no heart behind here, I know you can still feel."

"Rosalyn." His voice spoke softly and she could almost feel the pain in his voice. He was behind a great battle in his mind and she knew it. Years of being alone and full of pain made him harder on the outside as well as in. Slowly she knew she was pulling some of the many walls down yet she knew that behind those walls there was a scared soul wanting to reject any kind of emotion.

Her body moved closer to him and grasped him into a hug, hard considering she was so smaller then him, but did her best. Tears stopped as she felt his arms cradle her once again and felt his cold lips on her face.

His voice in her ear made her body tremble. "I love yeh, Rose."

Everything crashed down on Rose only moments after she felt absolute bliss.

"But this can't go further."

It was a shock yet it wasn't. Rosalyn pushed away from him silently, pulling her legs to her chest as she looked over his sad state. He looked so upset, yet deep down she didn't care. Before he had a chance to speak, she started to talk though her tears.

"I was married on that ship you found me on."

It was so out of the blue that Davy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

"My father... was basically selling me off to a rich man who lived in the Caribbean." Her hands wiped some tears away. "He had come to England to take us back to his home, where my father would live in the luxury of my chains."

Rosalyn watched Davy's reactions, he seemed surprised and confused. Sighing, she rolled her head back to look at the ceiling. "My fiancé didn't want to wait until we got back to his home. He made the Captain marry us there on the deck with my father, not even kissing my cheek." She closed her eyes. "That night however, a huge storm came."

As her eyes closed tears came down once more. "Everything else, you know."

She half expected him to ask the next question. It was still a slight surprise to hear it. "Did yeh and your husband...?"

"No, we did not." She looked at him once again, seeing a flash of anger in his eyes quickly vanish. "Now here I am, a virgin widow, with the true love of my life rejecting me."

"Rosalyn, I can't be tha love of yer life." Standing, Davy put the locket he held back in a safe spot. "You are to young, still a child."

"Child?" She spat the word out like venom. "Child? I am not a child."

Davy watched her carefully, her hair falling over her face as she stood as well. "You call me a child yet you are the one cowering like one! Hiding behind this hard facade and rejecting the love you feel for me!"

Anger came over Davy's face once more. "Yeh are a child if yeh think you can talk t'eh me like this. Don't dare forget yer place."

She choked back a sob as she yelled towards him. "I wanted my place to be in your arms!"

They stared at each other for the longest time, Rose holding back the tears that wanted to come forth, refusing to give anymore to him. The boat rocked harsher now and Rose wondered if it was because the anger Davy felt at the moment. It was getting harder and harder to read him, he had stepped further away and she almost knew he was just distancing himself and his feelings away from her.

It was to much and to annoying. Davy Jones was someone she could love forever but he had to first learn how to love her. No matter how much she wanted to help him along the way, if he wasn't going to give in then what was the point?

"We can't always get what we want, Mrs. Puckett."

The pain she felt in her heart was to much. It was if someone was ripping it out slowly and causing her as much pain as possible. Her feet wanted to give way under her, but she refused to show anything else for him. If she had to do like he did and run away, she would.

Turning on her heels, she grabbed her clothes that were closest by and ran towards the door. She dared not to turn around to look at him, even if what she saw would be him almost reaching out to stop her.

The air outside was cool and thick and made her feel like she was back in London. If it wasn't for the horrible pain she felt in her chest she would have smiled. Instead she ran as far away from the Captain's cabin as possible, to the front of the ship. No one was nearby, but she knew deep down that someone was watching her. Part of her hoped it was Davy, to show him what he was doing to her. The pain she felt was something she had never felt before, not even when her mother had died.

Falling to her knees, she didn't care if her dress ripped under them. The fog seemed to appear on cue around her and the ship, covering her vision to only a few feet before her. Around she only saw the ship and the rail that lead over to the sea.

Sobs racked her chest, but she did not let them break forth. She had cried enough and she did not want to anymore. All she wanted to do was try and get some rest somehow or another. The hard ground would due till morning, if she could even sleep.

Although she would much rather lay in the bed she had grown so accustomed to, she did not want him near her anymore. Perhaps tomorrow she could find Bill and ask him for a safe place to sleep.

Laying down, she sighed. It was going well for a few moments there. But her love couldn't last on just a few good moments. She knew that Davy was what he was, a man who did his duty on the seas. But she had hoped he would leave that all behind when he was near her, to love her as she loved him. It was selfish of her and she knew it now.

A familiar sound made the ache in her heart twist. The organ music that had played for her almost every night was coming though the foggy night like a beacon. It sounded gloomy and full of emotion. Like he was telling her something with every note he touched. It finally made the tears she had been holding back prick her eyes.

Crying into the clothes she had grabbed, she forgot everything around her and gave into the horrible agony she felt deep in her chest. It seemed like hours passed as she cried and listened to the song until she drifted into a dreamless slumber that didn't even make the pressure on her heart begin to budge.

To Be Continued...

Long time no update, I know. Sorry about that. Busy with work and working on other things. Please forgive me! bows I promise I will get the next chapter up soon. This story has become so huge, and it makes me smile when ever I get a new review. Can you believe there is 187 reviews? Amazing. Thanks to everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

English Rose

Chapter Sixteen

By: Kimmy-Sama

It must have been late morning when Rosalyn awoke. She could only guess because she did not feel or see any sunlight. Her body felt miserable and she wondered if her eyes were as swollen as they felt. Sitting up, she instantly realized she was laying on top something softer then the deck. It was a old sail, folded loosely and kept in the room she was in now. Looking around, she saw barrels and old cannons, tied up tightly so the rocking would not make them fall. She was somehow in the cargo hold.

Standing, she felt more exhausted then ever before. Aches racked her body in her neck and shoulders. She was not used to sleeping on any surface other than a bed. There were a few lanterns lit, so she could see that there was no one around. They were all, most likely, up on deck. Deciding to make use of this private time, she got undressed and grabbed the clothes she had taken from the cabin last night.

As she put on the pants and shirt, she lingered for a moment on her neck. Still around it was the blue pearl. It dangled so delicately that she could easily pull it off and toss it down. All of her wanted to, although she knew if she did her heart would ache even more. She tucked it under her shirt and then pulled her tattered coat on.

She wondered who had taken her down here. Part of her deeply wished it was Davy, still looking out for her safety. But the most likely candidate was Bill, who probably stumbled upon her as she slept. Her hair was a mess but she smoothed it out and re-tied it with the ribbon she had. Taking a deep breath she left the room and walked up the two flights of stairs to the top deck.

It was late morning, as she predicted, with a small amount of sun coming through the partly cloudy day. The warmth she felt outside was refreshing, making her feel better. The crew was about, not very busy as all the main work had already been done. She spotted her good friend and mentor Bill Turner working on tying a rope in place. Keeping a fast pace she walked to him.

He didn't notice her right away, but when he did he turned all his attention to her. She thought it was sweet when she saw the worry pass over his face. As he finished with what he was doing, she finally reached him and waited quietly.

"Yeh alright?" He asked quietly, standing up to meet her eye to eye.

"Yes.. Did you happen to take me below deck last night?"

"Aye, I did."

A small part of her was saddened by this.

"Why where yeh sleepin' on the deck of all places?"

Rosalyn shook her head lightly. "Didn't want to be in the cabin anymore."

Bill noticed her sad voice. As he looked her over he saw the faint swell and redness of her eyes. Deep down he felt for her.

"Would it be alright if I stayed in the cargo hold for now?"

He nodded and tired to smile lightly. "Aye, I'll make sure no one bothers yeh."

"Thank you Bill." She responded, wanting to give him a hug . Of all the people she had met in her life, Bill was only one she could trust. She got her task from him and went off to oil the railings.

A few hours passed and Rose kept very busy to keep her mind off anything that would make her upset. As she went around the ship, painting the railings and mopping the deck she had somehow walked up near the helm. She paused from mopping to gaze out from the deck onto the deep waters. It was here at this spot where Davy had kissed her. The memory of it brought back emotions she did not want to feel.

Suddenly she was greeted with a voice that was still fresh in her mind.

"Takin' a break Mrs. Puckett?"

She turned her head to see the Captain standing next to the helmsman, who he had just given directions too.

"No, sir." She responded, a slight level of annoyance in her voice.

"Then quit yer daydreamin' and get back ta work."

Then he turned, cold and hard as ever before. Anger filled her heart now and for the first time ever sence she met him, she hoped that Davy Jones would just leave her alone.

Night came quickly for Rosalyn. The day felt long and by the time she was finishing her tasks all she wanted was to lay down in bed and sleep. After realizing that she would not be sleeping in a bed, she sighed deeply and headed down the stairs to the lonely cargo hold. Hunger made her stomach rage with noises and she wished she had the energy to sneak into the cabin to take her chest of food.

Before she entered the hold, she saw a group of crewmen busy playing the game that she had learned from Bill. Deciding that she did not quite want to got to sleep yet, she thought she would pass time watching them play. The usual group was over there, no one really payed her mind anymore.

Deep down she wished that they would at least acknowledge her but they never did. The only time they did was if they needed her to do something or someone to harass. Most of the time she didn't hear many of the crew's voices. They were all cheering as another person lost something, most likely a trinket or even a few years. As her deep eyes watched quietly, she tried to settle the rumble in her stomach by resting her hands on her abdomen.

Time passed as she leaned against the wall, watching. It felt good to think of something else besides Davy Jones and her feelings. Her body started to feel more weary then ever before, from hunger and fatigue. Deciding it must be nicer to sit, she let her body slide down to the floor.

Eyelids heavy, she allowed them to droop lightly. Someone walked in front of her, stepping over her legs so she pulled them closer. Curled up in her own ball, she drifted to sleep with the sound of men calling off bets.

It seemed only moments later she was awoken with men yelling again, this time from above deck. The group that was in front of her only moments before were now gone. It must have been night, because the light that came from the stairs before was gone. Only a few lanterns were lit and she decided to go see what was happening above deck.

Standing, she found it harder still to walk. Her body trembled and all she wanted to do was eat and sleep for a whole days time. Knowing she had to just bear with it, she climbed the stairs to the deck just in time to see a group of men cheering and yelling off at the distance. Hurrying to the railing, she saw in the clear night the remains of a ship being sucked down to the depths below by something very large and horrifying.

Large tentacles were wrapping around the high masts and breaking them as easily as a twig, while others yet had already broken the ship in two and to Rosalyn's horror she saw men being tossed down into the heart of it. She could only guess what the beast was doing to these poor men.

This was happening only a dozen yards away, the sounds of the men's screams and the breaking wood clear above the waves crashing on the boat. Hunger now gone from her mind, a new feeling was coming to the empty pit of her stomach; nausea. Unable to really subside it, she turned away from the carnage she saw, only to look upwards towards the helm.

Davy Jones stood there watching the so called show with intense eyes.

Not being able to take it anymore, Rosalyn ran up the stairs to him, ignoring the glares she received from the crew around him. He only looked at her as she stopped inches away, a feeling deep in her soul even she couldn't quite name flaring in her eyes.

"What is this?" She managed to get out, her body still trembling.

"Bugger away missy, Captain's enjoyin' watchin' his pet." A crew member with a face like the reef answered her instead.

"Pet? That monster is your pet?" Never tearing her eyes from his, she hoped to see something behind those crystal eyes besides a hard wall.

"Not a pet, a servant." Davy spoke, his voice causing a few men around him to turn and watch.

"Even so... what did this vessel do to deserve such a fate?"

Davy smirked lightly. "They were in our way, Mrs. Puckett."

The crew around him laughed and Davy joined in, turning away from Rosalyn for only a moment. As he turned back to look at her, he saw her start to move her arm towards his face. It took only a second to block her swing with his hand, his long finger wrapping around her wrist tightly.

She struggled for a moment before she felt another hand grab her other arm. This time it was one of the crew, the first mate Maccus. Others surrounded her as well, growling and glaring her down. Calls filled her ears as she was pulled in different directions.

"She tired ta hit the Captain!"

"Wench should be fed to the Kraken!"

"Fifty lashes, easy!"

Instantly she reached out with her fingers to touch Davy's hand, a horrible moment of fear passing over her body. He held on and she looked to him, finally seeing something in those eyes of his, even in the darkness around them.

"Enough!" Davy yelled and it seemed even the sea quieted for him.

Eyes watched him carefully, wondering exactly what would be Rosalyn's fate.

"Maccus." The first mate who held Rosalyn's arm stood in alert.

"Aye Captain?"

"Take her to the brig."

"Captain, maybe we-"

"Yeh dare question my orders?" Davy spoke firmly, his voice dropping lightly. The first mate shook his head. "Then do as I say. To the brig, no food for three days."

Rosalyn felt her body tremble as the thought of no food passed over her mind. She was hungry enough, yet no food was better then becoming food. Anger still filled her soul as she looked over Davy, yet she knew that in a way he was helping her the best way he knew how.

Maccus pulled her harshly, so hard it seemed that her arm could easily be pulled from the socket. In a flash she saw Bill, his worried eyes watching her carefully. He looked as if he would step out any moment and help, but she tried to give him a sign that she would be alright. Before she could see if he understood, she was pulled down below deck. They seemed to go deeper then she had even dared to go in the ship, into a part that was dark and silent.

One single lantern was lit and not a soul was present. Maccus pulled harder until they arrived at a chained cage and he hurriedly pulled the door open. "Yeh lucky lass. I woulda tossed yeh to the beast."

With that he pushed her harshly into the small cage, where she hit the side harshly and almost felt the bruise she would get from it start to swell. With the keys he carried he locked the door and the chain around it, then left her alone, kneeling on the floor.

Closing her eyes she almost felt like crying, if only she still had tears left to do it with. Maybe trying to hit him wasn't such a good idea, but she really just wanted to smack some sense into him. The man she knew and loved didn't enjoy being such a monster, did he? Maybe because he had no heart he felt no remorse for the lives he destroyed?

She opened her eyes. The darkness hurt her as she tried to focus on what was around her. Barnacles and little crabs were all that she could make out and yet she was so used to them that it was hardly worth a second glance. The wariness she felt was enough to make any grown man break down, so she did just that. Sleep came soon, but her dreams were full of large squid monsters begging next to the Flying Dutchman as the man she loved carelessly tossed men overboard for them to feast on.

To Be Continued...

Wow. Sad. Yet there is still hope, am I right? Right? I hope so. ) Its going the way I want right now. So keep your fingers crossed! )

Um, does the Flying Dutchman have a brig? I know most ships do and we never saw one in the movie... oh well. This is fanfiction, right? Anything can happen.. LoL.


	17. Chapter 17

English Rose

Chapter Seventeen

By: Kimmy-Sama

"Rosalyn."

"Father?"

"Get up. You'll just waste away if you don't make something for yourself."

"But... how?"

"I said, get up!"

The salty smell of the sea was what Rosalyn awoke too. It took a little time but her eyes adjusted in the low light. Pulling herself up, she felt the horrible feeling of a bruise up her arm and shoulder. Not to make it any better, she felt a painful cramp in her stomach. Her hunger was worse then ever, even some water in it would feel wonderful.

The damp ground made her pants wet and her hands hurt from being used for a pillow. But nothing compared to the pain she still felt in her chest. Sighing deeply, she figured it had to already be daylight outside, but what time of the day she could not say. It was dark and she was utterly alone down there. It made her want to scream, if she had the energy to.

Trembling, she stood up. Grasping the bars around her, she looked around the room to only see dark corners and empty barrels, covered in barnacles. Part of her started to wonder if they would even remember to let her out after three days. Would even Davy notice? Or would he be just like the rest, ignorant of her even being alive?

Sitting back down, she looked up to the low ceiling. It too was dark yet she could see little creatures moving about every few seconds. It seemed like time just stopped as she sat there. Her dreams were plaguing her. Her father came in the last one, reminding her that she was useless. At the moment, she really did feel that way ironically.

She also had dreams of Davy, turning into this monster that wasn't really him. Davy was not like that, she knew. His kind soul had been shown to her and more than anything she wanted him to wake up and just be himself. In the dreams he was calling out to her to help, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't reach him.

A loud creak startled her, making her heart race as she turned towards the source. The door on the far side of the room was opening, the hinges making a whine that was similar to a dog begging. Finding her legs she stood and readied herself, sure that it was some of the crew to cause some sort of harm to her.

Someone walked closer and the sounds of him walking made Rosalyn instantly know who it was.

"Davy..?"

The loud thump he made as his crab leg hit the ground stopped as he came to the cage. His right hand lifted up and grabbed the iron. In the dark light Rosalyn could see his eyes looking right into hers, questioning her.

"Why did yeh have ta make a scene?" He asked quietly. Just by his voice Rosalyn could tell he was back to the Davy she knew and loved.

"I... I was upset Davy.."

"Aye I could tell."

Quietly she raised her hand to touch his, happy that he did not pull back. "I'm sorry."

He did not respond right away, instead his head turned lightly to look at her hand resting on his. "They would have killed yeh."

"Thanks to you, they didn't."

She took a step forward, closing her eyes and rested her cheek where her hand just left. His cool skin was nice to the touch. Deep down she wanted to be cradled once again in his embrace, alone in his cabin. As his hand moved to caress her cheek, she knew that he wanted the same.

"Forgive me fer callin' yeh a child." He spoke carefully.

Rose simply nodded. "Forgiven." She was sad as his hand pulled away.

He looked upset as she looked into his eyes. "Also... forgive me but yeh are goin' ta have ta stay down here fer two more nights."

Knowing this, she nodded. "I know. Can't look weak in front of your men, correct?"

Not saying anything, he reached into his coat and withdrew a bag. "This will tide yeh over."

As he pushed it through the bars, Rosalyn grabbed it. Before looking in it, she saw that he was turning to leave. "Davy, wait."

Turning he looked at her. Reaching out through the roughness of the iron bars, Rosalyn barely grabbed his coat sleeve and pulled him towards her. He did as she wanted, moving so he was pushed up against the bars. Her hand moved up to his face, her fingers lightly moving on his cheek before ushering his head towards hers.

Between the bars they kissed tenderly, his lips tasting wonderful to hers. It had been too long since they had kissed like this and it made the tips of Rosalyn's toes curl in her boots. His hand moved down her neck as they continued with another deeper kiss, his finger wrapping soundlessly around her hair.

As they broke apart she stared into his eyes, the crystal blue making her wish she could jump into the sea with him again. He smiled then, a smile that Rosalyn would not soon forget. He whispered something quietly, that made the hairs on her neck stand.

"I love yeh, Rosalyn."

Time passed quicker then she expected. Mostly because in the bag Davy had brought her was food, dice and a book that she could only guess he had found in wreckage somewhere. It was hard to read but it helped pass time as she sat alone in the brig, munching on bread and practicing Liar's dice. She also slept a lot, her dreams still a little strange. She saw her father a lot in them, again and again he was making her feel less of a person.

But she shrugged it off as she drank from the bottle Davy gave her that was full of fresh water. Her body felt better then ever and she told herself that this little break was just what she needed to regain a lot of the strength she had lost.

After it had been two nights, or at least she could only guess, a familiar face opened the cage door to let her out of the brig.

"Thank you Bill." Rosalyn said smiling.

"Your in a good mood for being left alone down here..."

After a few moments of explaining that Davy had visited her with rations for the period of her punishment, Bill smiled. "He was the one who sent me ta get ya."

Rosalyn smiled with this and started back up to the main deck with Bill escorting her the whole way. The crew did their normal routine of ignoring her and Rose couldn't have been more happy with that.

The sun was bright and it took a moment for Rose to adjust to the new lighting. The suns rays touched her face like an old friend and she happily accepted them. Looking around the deck she wondered if maybe the crew disliked her more then ever.

"Ready ta work?" Bill asked.

Rosalyn nodded quietly. "Yes, I am."

Pushing the door open quietly, Rosalyn looked around Davy's cabin. She did not see him anywhere, he was most likely off doing his captain's duties. The night was becoming darker outside and she knew it wouldn't be long before he would show up. Deep down she hopped he wouldn't mind her being here, but she missed sleeping on the bed so much that she would do anything to enjoy it again.

After closing the door behind her, she walked to the familiar spot where the bed sat and lit the few candles he had there. Pulling her coat off, she first went to the chest of items she owned and pulled her mothers handkerchief from inside her shirt. She laid that down inside it, before grabbing a brush.

In moments she was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair and kicking off her boots. It was relaxing and quiet. Setting the brush down next to the bed she stood to pull a blanket out of another chest.

As she did this, the door opened and the familiar sound of Davy's walking made her jump. She looked over towards him, her hair falling around her face quietly. He noticed her too as he closed the door behind him. He watched her silently, not sure if he should move or not.

Rosalyn did for him, dropping the blanket on the bed before walking towards him in her bare feet. "Do you mind that I am here?"

He shook his head once, taking a few steps so the gap between them closed. "I don't."

"I'm glad." After speaking, she instantly lifted her arms towards him, touched that he moved with her by bending lightly so her arms wrapped around his neck. Only seconds later she closed her eyes as his lips pushed on hers and she kissed him back. Her bare feet lifted from the ground as he lifted her in his embrace.

The tentacles from his face played with her hair like before, running over her neck and down even to her arms. They caused slight bumps to grow over her skin as they kissed deeply there in his arms.

"Davy.." She said as he broke the kiss, his lips trailing over her face and chin.

"Aye?" He whispered. She kissed his cheek and brow.

"Thank you."

Still in his embrace, they kissed yet again. Rosalyn felt him start to walk quietly towards her bed and her heart almost skipped a beat. Almost sensing this, Davy paused and pulled back to look at her, his eyes focused as he set her back to her feet. As he did this, however she reached upwards and grabbed his hat, pulling it off and tossing it to the foot of the bed.

The light from the candles danced over her face as he observed her playful smile. Smirking just slightly he kissed her deeply once more, feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him down towards her and the bed. Her body hit the cold sheets and caused her to gasp lightly in their kiss, giving Davy perfect access to deepen the kiss even more. Rosalyn pushed on his coat from the collar, wanting to feel his skin even more. He allowed this, helping her as she pushed it away.

Outside the sea grew a little rockier, moving in a soothing rhythm that was almost in sync with Rosalyn's heart beats. This man she embraced so deeply was someone she knew she could love for all time, the man that had saved her from death and given her a second chance. As his hand pulled on the shirt she wore, she knew that she would do anything for him.

This was a man she would die for.

To Be Continued...

Hmm... well? How is this chapter? A little more lovely fluff. Yet you know its going to crash down around them. Bah... )


	18. Chapter 18

English Rose

Chapter Eighteen

By: Kimmy-Sama

Darkness was surrounding her, sucking her deeper into an abyss that she knew she could never escape from. It was as if her soul was lost in sea, floating in some sort of dark limbo. She tried to call out for someone, yet nothing was heard. Instead she moved around, trying to sort out where she was and what she could do to escape this odd fate. Finally, in the far distance, she saw a dimming light and with all her might, Rosalyn pushed towards it.

A voice called to her and she froze instantly.

"Pathetic."

"Stop it father..."

"Ungrateful wench. This is for your own good."

Before her, Rosalyn saw the image of her father. He stood in the light and yet it only silhouetted his form, making his face darkened and unreadable. Although his voice was exactly the same as she remembered it.

"I'm to marry someone I have never met? I... don't love him."

The voice was her own and yet it wasn't. Her memories played out in front of her like a haunting theater act.

"Love doesn't matter. You are marrying him so our debts can be settled."

"You loved mother, didn't you?"

"Enough!"

The familiar sting of his hand on her face brought back more memories. None that she would consider good ones of her father. It seemed they were all crashing down around her, suffocating her with the haunting screams of a man she could only forgive now in her nightmares.

Her body seemed to form as this happened, the weight of the screams and the violence he had shown her pushing her down, further into the darkness. Frightened more then ever before, she screamed for help, thrashing her arms to push the memories off her. He was surrounding her, the man she once called father.

Suddenly she awoke from her nightmare to a cold feeling on her face. There in the low light of the few candles still burning, she saw Davy leaning over her. His hand was pressed against her face, moving away to rest on the mattress next to her. With her heart beating fast, she took a deep breath and felt the warm tears fall down her face.

Davy watched her carefully, she had been screaming in her sleep as he sat across the room at his organ. After she had fallen asleep before, he had left her to rest as he played music. Hours later, he had been awoken by the loud yells in her sleep.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her face and caressed her cheek on it lightly. Her bare shoulder was shown as the blanket she had over her body fell down. Davy smiled shortly before moving his hand to cover her up once more.

"Almost dawn." He said quietly.

Rosalyn smiled back at him, the images she once had in her mind now gone for good. Instead all she focused on was the man she loved in front of her. He stood from his sitting position, much to the dislike of Rosalyn. She stretched lightly, her body tired and more exhausted then before. But if it was almost dawn then she had better be ready for work.

As she watched Davy walk away and head out of his cabin, she wondered how he was feeling. After last night, he was quiet and seemed to have something on his mind. Hopping she hadn't done anything wrong to him, she sat up and looked for some clothes to put on.

By the time she got dressed and ate a quick breakfast, she had a little time to brush her hair and get outside. She could hear others out there, busy with things already. She walked out to the sun shining down brightly around her and enjoyed the feeling she got from it. Hurriedly she went to work and was only to be interrupted by Bill.

"Feelin' alright today Rose?" He asked as he helped her pull up a bucket from over the side of the ship.

"Just wonderful, why?" She answered.

He shook his head, a small smile over his lips. "Just makin' sure. You caused a bit of commotion among the crew."

Rosalyn smiled and put her hands to her hips. "I guess I am just good at that."

Nodding lightly Bill let out a small chuckle as he went off to do his duties.

Rosalyn didn't notice at first, but the crew were treating her differently then before. Instead of ignoring her, they all found what she was doing very important. They watched her every move, making sure that whatever she was doing was done right without a single mishap. It was if they were waiting for her to make a huge mistake so they could point her out for punishment.

They talked loudly about her, making sure to let her know that they were doing it. Saying harsh things such as her being a ignorant wrench, ugly as a boar or Rosalyn's least favorite, a whore. They chuckled next to her as she hurt herself later in the day, slipping and falling to her knees. A deep cut on her leg was her mark for it. All the crew did was simply laugh.

Ignoring the burn in her leg she went back to her duties, stopping only to walk back to the cabin to wrap the cut up. When she returned, she heard remarks about how she was weak and couldn't even handle a simple cut.

Bill was the only comfort she had and he seemed to show up a lot. He would make the comments vanish from her mind with a sympathetic pat on her shoulder. It helped her get through the day.

That night she was left alone in the captain's cabin. Davy didn't show up to comfort her or at least play his music for her. As far as she knew, he had left the entire ship for good. After having such a wonderful night before, she didn't want to ruin this one by thinking the worse. He was most likely busy like a captain always was.

She fell asleep alone, her body facing the door so if he entered and she heard it, she would be able to see him right away. That night, no dreams came. It was a relief to her, yet she partly wanted to be waken up by a worried Davy once again.

Another day went by in this fashion, only the taunts got worse. The men would start to talk about pushing her down the stairs below deck, or to raise her up by her ankles to the top mast. One even started to talk about tying her to an anchor and pushing it off the boat. She got worried whenever she was alone below deck with some of the crew, especially if they would huddle together and start to leer over in her direction. All of her wished that they would leave her alone and ignore her once again. But she knew that whatever she did made it worse for her on the ship, and there was no way to correct it without her demise.

That night, she was finally ignored yet it was by the man she wanted to have full attention from. He did not show again as she sat there on the bed that they had shared one night before. She stared at the door, hand messing with the necklace he had given her. Why was it becoming worse after they had declared their love for one another?

She fell asleep once again watching the door, slouched against the back of the bed. Again, no dreams. She wondered if this had anything to do with the new state on the ship. Although in the middle of her dreamless sleep she thought she heard the sound of Davy's organ, playing a tune she had never heard before.

Awaking to the heavy rocking of a storm, she hoped the day would be better then the last two. She got dressed, grabbed her coat for the rain and headed back out to help.

Only moments after she got outside it started. The harsh words and the threats, making her more and more weary to do anything. If she picked up rope she would remember that someone wanted to tie her up and let her drag behind the ship. Or if she started to climb a shroud she remembered someone wanted to kick her off it.

Fearful to really do anything she hurried back to the cabin, pulled her legs up as she sat on the bed, and ignored the shouts from outside. In her head she kept seeing a vision of her father making threats and calling her names. It was the same thing all over again, only this time there were dozens of them all at once.

Rosalyn was scared, truly scared once again to step outside that door just as she had been when she had first arrived to Davy's cabin. Not even her friend Bill could comfort her at this point, and the man she loved was ignoring her existence only a few days after she had given him everything.

She cried into her balled fists as she rocked slightly with the waves outside. Never in her life had she felt so lost.

Davy knew what was happening. He had heard a few of the remarks, the threats. He hatted the fact that the men were getting pleasure out of the fear in her eyes. But he ignored it, knowing that she was strong enough to handle it.

He mentally kicked himself for being wrong. That morning as he watched her run to the cabin after trying to help he knew what was happening. She was breaking. Unless she grew to be more strong and earn the respect of the others around her, she wouldn't last. He had seen it before, with young men who break and end up going insane with fear.

Rosalyn was too young, too emotional for what the men were doing. They didn't even take it easy on her for being a girl. Davy had hopped they would just do as he told and ignore her. But after the incident with the Kraken, he knew it was going to change.

An hour after Rose had gone into the cabin, Davy made his way in the room as well. He expected her to be asleep and he was correct. There was no doubt in his mind that she had cried to sleep, her emotions were easy for him to read now. He closed the door behind himself, being as quiet as he could as he walked over to her sleeping form.

Her body trembled lightly so he covered it, watching her eyes twitch slightly as she dreamed. He wondered what she dreamt about, was it about her home? Or maybe her mother? Davy even wondered if she dreamt of him. Her love was something he had not expected. When he pulled her from that wreckage, he wanted nothing more then to save her from a deadly fate. But the feeling he got from her was something so odd that at first he thought it was pity. But the more he saw her face smile he knew what was happening to him. And he tried to resist it all he could.

This wasn't right, their love. He wasn't the man she was meant to love forever. But to tell her this would only break her more then ever before. The time they had spent together was wonderful, but to lead this on would only mean tragedy on both ends. He needed to let her go, let another love go before it would be to painful to even move.

She stirred lightly in her sleep, and Davy knew what had to be done. He had gone far with her in terms of their love and he would never regret it or wish it never happened. But he knew without a doubt that it had to end now.

He closed his eyes lightly, almost taking in the image of her peaceful sleeping form and putting it into his mind forever, then turned to walk out of his cabin.

Rosalyn dreamed that she had found a beautiful chest. As she opened it, she was pushed back by a force so great she dropped it into the open hands of Davy. Before she could grab him or the chest, they vanished on the spot.

To Be Continued...

Almost over with! I'd say only about 1-2 chapters left. Its getting to the point that I want so I hope all has enjoyed it so far:)

PS- Thanks to all of my 240 reviews! I feel so loved:)


	19. Chapter 19

English Rose

Chapter Nineteen

By: Kimmy-Sama

Another day passed outside without Rosalyn. Every time she would even look at the door or hear a sound from behind it, the fear would rise again. She would, at all costs, stay away from the door, finding things to do around Davy's cabin. Her leg hurt from the cut she had received but she ignored it as she sat down in front of the organ. The window gave little light, so she knew it had to be an overcast day, yet it seemed the sea was still for such a day.

Davy still had not bothered to speak or even see her. It was making her more frustrated and mad at him and also very confused. Before she had fallen asleep the night they made love, she had heard him tell her that he loved her. It made her smile a little to think of it, even as a tear fell from her eye.

All she could really do was ask why. Why did he just start ignoring her the next morning? Had he gotten what he wanted out of her, like some whore? Or was he ashamed of what happened? Because Rosalyn recalled that night clearly in her mind. How tender and sweet he had been with her and how he cared for her like a gentleman. Now, however, he was being a cruel person by not letting her see him or be held in his embrace again.

Her fingers danced over the keys for the hundredth time. Not only was he being distant, she was alone in his cabin with the fear of the men outside. It was, once again, like the first few days she had been here. The smooth keys felt nice under her fingers and more then anything she wanted to play. She had learned some piano when she was younger but it would sound very different on this.

Her past plagued her more and more lately. Dreams of her father and mother seemed to always haunt her now. The image of the man who tried to force himself upon her on their wedding night made her skin crawl. All she had left in her life was the small chest with her jewels, her mothers handkerchief next to her heart, the necklace Davy had given to her and then, of course, Davy himself. But Davy was fading from her grasp fast.

Standing she quickly wiped the tears that fell away and walked back to the bed. In the corner of her eye she watched the door closely, waiting for it to swing open and one of the crew to be standing there with a horrid smirk on his face. Deep down she prayed that Davy would walk in, take her in his arms and never let go.

Much to her dismay, she sat on the bed alone, no sound of anyone coming or even a sound of the sea's waves. Hating the fear she felt, she wanted to run outside. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and get away. Even if it meant to leave Davy behind, although the thought of being away from him began to ache at her heart.

Time passed and she was left alone to look over her things and organize them yet again. After being alone for so long you tend to get bored and find things to keep busy. Rosalyn was no exception. She had cleaned and organized her chest twice now. Yet there she was, doing it for the third time. It kept her mind busy, focused and away from the horrible thoughts of the crew and Davy.

Her body jumped and she gripped the bed tightly when the door opened. The room was darker now, almost night outside she realized. She tried to jump behind the bed to shield herself from whatever could come, but she stopped. There staring right at her stood Davy Jones, yet Rosalyn couldn't see what kind of gaze he was giving her. She stood as he shut the door behind him.

He stood in silence for a moment before Rosalyn let her emotion get the better of her. Tears coming to her eyes she hurried to him, pushing herself against him and hugged him tightly. "You coward!" She yelled as she cried into his chest, wanting to hit him and tear away. "You are a coward Davy Jones!"

He was silent. Rosalyn noticed he did not hold her back, he just stood there still, as still as the sea outside. Pushing away slightly she looked up into his eyes, the same aqua she had fallen in love with. Only now they seemed so cold, icy and emotionless as snow in winter.

"Davy... would you even deny me an embrace from you?" She felt her throat seem to form a knot as she spoke. "You would not even pretend that you love me?"

Again Rose was disappointed with no words of kindness. He seemed to be just a man standing there who didn't care if the woman in front of him lived or not. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she took a few steps back to gather herself. When she opened her eyes, Davy was no longer standing in front of her, he was walking further back in his cabin to his organ.

She choked back a sob that so desperately wanted to escape and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She had given herself to this man whom she loved. Now she felt a horrible pain in the pit of her stomach. This was the wrong man to love. He didn't care for anyone, not even himself. Feeling such despair, she turned back towards her bed. Would he even care if she died?

He walked back to her, un-expectantly. Much to her surprise he stopped right in front of her, lifting his hand to hers. Before he could do anything else, her hand snatched away and it was brought swiftly across his cheek. The sound of the slap echoed for a moment in the room. Rosalyn had hopped it would make her feel better, yet as his eyes looked back into hers, she felt even worse.

"I wanted to do that for the past few days." Whispering, she brought her quivering hand back down to her side. Davy seemed so shocked, he had forgotten what he had in his hand. Rose expected him to yell, throw her down to the brig yet again.

"I have deserved it." She didn't expect that.

The sea seemed to kick start into motion. The wind must have been coming in. His eyes seemed different, because when she looked onto them she saw love there.

"Why have you ignored me?"

Davy seemed to search for words. "I was afraid."

"Coward." She repeated. Davy didn't seem upset by this.

"Aye, I was."

"Was I.." Trailing off, she looked away for a moment. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, never Rose."

After a moment, Rosalyn looked back at him. He sighed deeply and walked towards the bed. "I'm not good at these things Rosalyn. So I'm just goin' ta come out and say it. You have to leave."

Rosalyn stared at him as he bent down and picked up her chest. It had been opened so he closed it quietly. She felt a little taken back, unsure of what to say. He sat the chest down on the bed and walked back to her, his hand reaching out once again. She jerked away.

"You're being unfair." She said quietly.

"Its not right for yeh ta be here."

"So you will throw me away like some worthless soul?"

His hand took hers a bit forcefully now. Not trying to pull back, she felt him put a cloth into her hand. She didn't look at it, she simply clutched it tightly.

"I would never toss yeh away."

Rosalyn felt her body shake lightly. "Davy.. I don't want to leave you."

Her eyes watched his look away. What she said seemed to cause something in him stir. He turned his head away to look towards the far window where it was pitch black. When he looked back to her, she thought she had seen water coming down his face. Could it have been tears?

His hand held hers still and he pulled it closer to him, bringing her as well. She fell into his deep hug, loving the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. He pushed his head down to her, his wet cheek touching hers as her tears fell onto his skin. It was a feeling of bliss yet dejection. He was holding her and loving her as she wanted, but would this be the last time?

Her hands gripped his coat tightly, never wanting to let go of the man she loved. But as his arms began to unwind around her she felt as though she would die from the piercing feeling in her chest. His lips played over hers for a moment and she wished that he would have done that longer. Cloth still in hand, she watched him walk over to the bed and lift up the chest with his left arm. He took her arm quietly as he walked her to the door.

"Yeh will be safe, Mr. Turner is waiting for yeh." Davy said as he sensed the fear in her body. She still didn't move as he tried to usher her to the door and he looked back at her as she stopped. Her hand was reaching into her shirt, pulling out her mothers handkerchief. Without a word she took his hand and raised it to her face, pushing it into his palm and kissing his fingers as they closed around it.

"To remember me."

Davy held it tight in his hand, watching her fingers caress his skin. He pulled away to open the door and true to his word, Bill Turner stood a few feet away. He turned to see a grief stricken Rose, his worry getting the best of him. Yet before he could say anything, Davy pushed the chest he held into Bill's arms.

"Take it to the boat." Davy ordered, and Bill took a quick look at Rose before leaving. Rosalyn didn't move for a moment and stared up at the Captain. His eyes were staring into hers, almost looking directly into her soul.

"I love you Davy."

"I love yeh, Rose."

She lifted on her toes to kiss him once last time before pushing away and running to follow Bill. She dared not to turn around to look at him, knowing if she did she would never leave.

She knew why he was letting her go, and it hurt. She understood but she still wanted everything to work out. But she knew it never would. Maybe another time, another life. Perhaps then she and Davy Jones could have loved each other without fear or complication. Her hand still tightly held the old cloth he had given her, but she simply tucked it into her shirt before coming to Bill, who was busy loading the chest into a spare boat.

He hurried to help her into it, following right behind. He would follow the orders he had been given, with no argue. He knew what being on the ship was doing to Rose and the tears flowing down her face was a clear sign that Rosalyn was conflicted. She wanted to stay and yet she didn't.

Rosalyn didn't even feel the boat being lowered. She didn't feel Bill's hand touch hers before he started to row. She didn't feel the wind dance over her face and bring in the slight fog. Her body was crumbling at the feeling she had in her chest. It was if someone was grabbing her heart and squeezing. No amount of physical pain she had felt over the past weeks made this easier.

Reaching into her shirt she pulled out the cloth that Davy had handed her. She looked down and opened it up to look at it. It certainly was old, but the embroiled letters at the bottom of it looked tight as if it had just been made. D.J. As she unfolded it, she saw a slight gleam of light. A ring was there, gold with a single pearl in the middle. A new pain in her heart came across her as Rose looked upwards to take a final look at the Flying Dutchman.

At the back of the ship, standing where they had shared their first kiss, Davy stood with her handkerchief in his hand. Her eyes locked onto him, until the fog rolled over the space between them.

Hours later Bill pulled the boat to shore. In the dark night no one would be able to see him and as well they were a good ways from a small port somewhere on this island he had brought her too. Rosalyn took his hand as he offered it and stepped onto the sand of the white beach. Instantly she kicked her shoes off and enjoyed the simple pleasure of the sand. It was quickly dismissed as she looked over at Bill and a new empty feeling passed over her.

"Thank you yet again Bill."

He nodded with a smile, and was surprised when Rose wrapped her arms around him for a hug. She didn't mind the damp feeling of his clothes or the slight hardness of the starfish that was attached to his face. She sobbed lightly as she clutched him, like a sad girl would her worried father.

He hugged her back, wishing deep down he could help her more. "Rose, you will be alright."

Shaking her head, she pulled away and wiped the tears away. "No, I won't. But I will live on."

Bill admired her courage and patted her hand lightly. "Stay on the beach and walk towards the port.. Or row yourself there. The boats yours now."

"But don't..." She shook her head. "Never mind." Sighing, Rosalyn looked down to the ring she hand put on her left hand. It gleamed lightly in the low moonlight. "Maybe I'll live on a small island somewhere. Away from everything, where I can swim all I want."

"Sounds wonderful."

The two hugged once more before Bill turned back to the sea. He turned after he was shin deep. "Goodbye Rose."

"Goodbye Bill." She said quietly, her hand rasing lightly as if to wave. He turned and walked into the depths, where it seemed he vanished. Rosalyn fell down to her knees, looking upwards into the sky. It was littered with thousands of stars, most she had never seen before. Her hand played with the ring around her finger, then to the necklace she wore. She hoped that where Davy was at that moment, he was thinking of her. No tears came this time, because she vowed there not to shed anymore, for any reason.

Standing again, she pushed the boat off the shore and jumped in. Perhaps at the town she could find some real food.

The End...


	20. Epilogue

English Rose

Epilogue

By: Kimmy-Sama

Rosalyn Puckett was hiking up a small sand dune to go to secret place that she always visited this time of day. It was a lone beach, away from any kind of human contact, where she could write and enjoy the setting sun in the horizon. The tide was low and always peaceful, never to harsh for her to walk though. Her bare feet were a little tired but would feel better as soon as they could feel the cool water.

Her eyes finally saw her destination, and she smiled brightly as she walked down the dune. About a mile inland she had made her home, a small house with plenty of land. There she spent her days watching the nearby children run about the yard. The town she lived near was small and relaxing, very humble. She made a living by teaching the children in town, showing them how to read and write. It was her intention to be near the sea however, so that every day she could do as she did now.

She put her feet into the cool water and enjoyed the feeling of it. The ruby colored sky was beautiful to her as she walked just a little more down the beach. It had been eight and a half years since the shipwreck that had changed her life. She was more mature now and yet still young at the age of twenty six. But her life was as peaceful and wonderful as she could ever ask for.

She sat down a little from the water, brushing out her dress quietly as she pulled out the book that she wrote in. Inside was already half full, and she had bookshelves filled back at her home of things she had written before. Writing seemed to be her new passion, where her dreams could come alive and play out for her. The sand stuck to her feet but she didn't care, in fact she loved this feeling so much and the familiarity of it made her smile.

Her mind always seemed to think of Davy. Every time she watched the sea or feel a cool splash of water, she thought of his skin against hers. People in the town thought she should marry, with her getting older. She would just shake her head to this, telling herself that in a way, she was married.

Looking to her hand, she still wore the ring Davy had given her. Back at her home, she kept the cloth it was held in on her night stand. Around her neck, the necklace still gleamed. It would be there until she passed away, that she was sure about.

Staring to write, she set the ink down on the sand. The bottle was small and she knew how to level out the sand before starting. Her fingers, slightly stained from the black ink, caused a very faint smudge on the paper.

She wrote until the sun completely set and always headed back before the sky was too dark. Tonight, however, it seemed different. Something in the air seemed to send a chill down her spine. She wasn't scared, nor was she about to run from it. She had promised to herself ages ago she would never again be afraid of anything.

Setting the book down on the soft sand, she stared out at the sea. She remembered when she had first come here. After deciding that this would be her home she wrote a letter addressed to Davy, and put it in a bottle. Tossing it into the sea, she wondered now if he had ever received it. Of course it was a big sea out there, but didn't he know everything about it? It was HIS sea after all.

Smiling at a distant memory, she stood and left her things on the beach as she walked to the water. Looking upwards she saw the beginnings of the stars in the skies. The light blue was fading to orange then red and finally violet. Always in awe of how the sky seemed to fade in the same way and yet never appeared identical.

A chill came down her back once again as she closed her eyes. There was something so different in the way the water moved around her feet and the wind brushed through her hair. It was as if nature was embracing her in a way that she could only remember.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt a presence.

Standing in front of her, looking exactly as he did in her memories, Davy stood.

The past memories of him came flooding into her mind, the way his cold skin touched hers and the feeling of his fingers touching hers. Rosalyn felt a strange sensation across her chest, almost as if she swore she was dreaming. She blinked and he still stood there. Before she could speak, he did.

"Yeh look as beautiful as I remember."

His familiar Scottish accent almost made her legs give way.

"Davy..." She barely said. "How are...?" She looked down towards his legs.

"I only get once a decade to walk on land." He answered her silent question.

She felt hot tears come to her eyes as she thought of how he was spending his limited time to see her. She knew that perhaps she looked different, her hair shorter and body a bit more mature, but he looked so much the same. "I... missed you."

Rose almost gasped as he wrapped her in his embrace. His head lowered to her ear, where he responded; "I have missed yeh beyond words."

As the sun set in the distance and she held onto him tightly, Rosalyn thought that maybe, at this time, she and Davy could have a chance for love. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes and she knew that he was thinking the same thing.

-Fin-

**_The end, it really is. I bet you all thought I was leaving it hanging, huh? To answer a lot of people, no sequel, sorry. I like the way it came out. I have put so much into this story and I hope that everyone has enjoyed it. I really have to give a big cookie to my fiancé for making up Rosalyn's character and editing every chapter! She was my first reviewer on every chapter. (Just not online! LOL) I heart you baby!_**

**_Another big thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would list you all but that's a LOT! He he... anyway, thanks so much for sticking it out and reading. I tried to make it a happy ending for everyone. I wanted it to tie into the movie at first, then decided that maybe this is a few years before it. What do you think!_**

**_Again, thank you to all. Love and Peace!_**


	21. The Final Moment

English Rose  
By: Kimmy-Sama

Final Chapter...

As the sun set in the western sky, a woman sat quietly on a sandy beach. Before her a younger boy was running around in the waves, kicking the water upwards then rushing in to feel it wash over his dark hair. It was an eternally peaceful night, one that the mother and son often enjoyed living at the island where they had made their home.

The mother, in her late thirties, raised her eyes to look upwards at the darkening sky where small flecks of white stars were beginning to emerge. It was the night she had been waiting for, knowing full well that it was only for a short while, but she would be able to see the love of her life.

"Mother!"

Her son's voice made her jump lightly, making her eyes of cerulean regrettably turn away from the specks in the sky. As her son rushed towards her, the woman stood from the sandy dune she had found refuge in.

"What is it?"

"I found this.." The boy said urgently, holding up a bottle tinted green. It had been plugged with a cork and inside his mother could see a rolled paper note. "May I open it?"

Shaking her head of wavy brown locks, the woman took it from her son, pulling with all her might to pull the cork out of its narrow hole. After a moment, she heard a releasing pop and quickly she turned the bottle to allow the note to fall into her open hand.

"Go off and wait at the shore." She instructed her son, smiling down at his confused aqua eyes. Doing as told, the boy ran off to kick at the water some more.

First she lowered the bottle to the sand before proceeding in unrolling the few pages of paper. In a lightly scratchy handwriting, she began to read a long note from a man she had never heard of.

--

Dear Mrs Puckett,

I apologize firstly for not being able to deliver this note to you in person, I had business I had to attend too in a sea much further away then yours. Secondly I must apologize again as I had found a letter from you in my new Captain's chambers, I read it without regard to personal space. It was addressed to my ship's former Captain, therefore it is now in my possession.

Regrettably, I have the horrid duty to inform you that Davy Jones is no longer in the world of the living. He passed onto the next world the only way I'm sure he would have wanted, in the sea. Also, I hate to inform you that by my actions, this came to be. Surely, you will hate me for this, but all I can say to you is that I am extremely sorry for any pain this may cause you.

After reading your letters to him and the one he had been in the middle of writing to you, I have come to understand the former Captain a little more and I do feel regret for what I have done for it will make you dishearten. I can only pray you can accept my regrets and sympathy.

I also pass word from my father, Bill Turner, who has told me about your small stay aboard the Flying Dutchman. He speaks about you in high regard and wants me to pass on his best wishes to you and your family. You are even welcome to respond back to us, simply reuse the bottle I sent this letter in and I will find it.

I have enclosed the letter Jones had began to write to you, unfortunately he was unable to finish it before the fateful day he passed on. Hold it close to your heart, because I know that someday you two will meet again.

Sincerely yours,

Capt. William Turner

--

Without even knowing it, Rosalyn was sitting once again in the sand, her free hand pressed firmly into the sand below her. It wasn't supposed to end this way, she would be the first to go. She had imagined this all in her head, because if he were ever to go first she knew the agony in her heart would be to much.

Choking back a sob, the woman looked upwards, her hands trembling as she held the notes. Her son had stopped playing in the waters and was now piling wet sand to make a fort. He was oblivious to her tears and she preferred it that way.

Taking a few deep breaths Rose pulled the last piece of paper out from behind the others, seeing a familiar hand writing, specked with moist drops of the sea. It was brief, not even a full half page, but it took her much longer to read as she memorized each word in an instant.

--

Dearest Rose,

These are grim times for us to meet, but my time is getting near to see you again. In your last letter you told me of a surprise, one that even I couldn't guess. It keeps me in suspense, not only to find out what the surprise is, but to hold you in my arms again. As I am now, my time is not my own. I will keep trying to break free of this hold over me, so that when I have my one day, I will be free to see you.

Know that my love for you has never wained...

--

"Mother... whats wrong?"

Night was almost fully upon them, mother and son as they sat across from each other on the sand. Tears fell like rain as Rose lifted her arms and wrapped them around her son, pulling him close onto her lap. The notes she had been reading fell to the sand next to her but she didn't even notice. Crying onto the boy's soft dark hair, Rosalyn remembered her heart aching this bad almost eighteen years ago, when she had to leave the man she loved for the first time.

Muffled by her son's face, she cried for what it seemed like an eternity. She had made a vow never to cry again when she made her new home yet here she was like a baby grasping onto the only thing she had left of her beloved Davy Jones.

Her son. Gasping lightly she pulled away, looking at her boy's face. He was confused, scared. He held tears in his aqua eyes, afraid to let them fall in front of his usually very composed mother. "Davy..."

"Yes mother?"

Rosalyn steadied herself, her shaky hands running through the boys hair. "I'm sorry... its late. Shall we head home?"

With a small nod, the boy jumped up and grabbed the bottle and notes his mother had dropped in shock. Then he outstretched a small hand to help his tearful mother to her feet.

As hard as it was to smile, Rose did just that. As the two walked hand in hand back inland to their small home, memories were pooling in her mind and refusing to leave. Davy Jones, her love forever was now gone. Fresh tears in her eyes, she looked upwards at the sky. She whispered silently into the on coming wind, "I love you." before looking down to her son once again. "Can you find Lupus the wolf?"

With a small grin, Davy nodded, "That ones easy." Then pointed to a cluster of stars.

--

In a place where not even the slightest sounds were heard, a wind blew in from across the sea. A man in a small boat heard its sweet song, then closed his tired eyes.

"I love yeh too, Rosalyn."

end...

* * *

Lets begin this... I loved At World's End, because it closed a lot of doors. But I am upset at Disney for destroying my favorite character. Not only did he die, but they made him very... angry at Calypso, which he had every right to be. But then to instantly forgive her like that, to say that he always loved her... made me angry. Not because I am some rabid fan-girl who thinks he should only love me or something weird like that. It was because poor Davy was walked on and hurt for so long by this woman that he thought loved her, then when she had a sorry excuse for a reason, ("It's my nature." ??_ Bitch._) he forgave her completely. I was expecting so much more... I was disapointed with Davy and with Disney's choice in his end. 

I got a review from someone named **dog youkai jane **who kinda gave me the idea for this ending chapter. So kudos to you! I wanted a new ending to Davy's life that would refelct on my feelings of the movie. Rosalyn is still one of my favorite original characters that I've written, so this gave me chills as I wrote it.

As for my new Davy Jones, I hope he is just like his father, yet not so forgiving. (Maybe a story in the future? hm... )

Rest In Peace Davy, we all love and miss you.

* * *

This may sound like a shameless plug, but I have been writing a Hector Barbossa story, all about his life before 'The Curse of the Black Pearl'. Its called 'Beginnings' and its a bit different then what I usually write. Its mostly action/adventure, but crazy me cant stay away from romance to long... it will have some later in the series. :)  



End file.
